Dina's New Life
by fossilfighter1313
Summary: It's time for Dina to go back to school! Dina lost all her friends, and now she has to make new ones. Her crazy new life will be full of fun and people with crazy powers like her. Maybe she'll even fall in love! Rated T for unknown future events, which may include violence.
1. Chapter 1: Back to School

**I've finally decided to start this story! Dina's New Life is officially ready for me to start on!**

**Now, if you read the final alternate ending, you'll know that Dina's friends are gone for good in this story. So now she has to make new friends. I am accepting OC's for Dina's friends! I have a few suggestions already, but more would still be appreciated. They can be for friends or enemies, so send in suggestions!**

**In this story, it's about a month later, and Dina is going back to school. (I didn't mention it, but this chapter will say that the rest of the story was during summer break. It was kind of implied by the fact that she's only 16, though.) How will her classmates react to everything that happened to her? Who will she meet along the way? Read to find out!**

**Let the story begin!**

Chapter 1: Back to School

It's my first day of 10th grade. Unfortunately, I lost all my friends over summer break. *sigh* I guess I'll just have to find new friends. There are plenty of people who know me, but most of them aren't very nice. Maybe one of the new kids will accept me for who I am. (Even though I have a robotic leg, enhanced strength, and powers.) I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

I went to the office so I could get my schedule. As expected, the staff asked a bunch of questions about my leg. I was wearing shorts because of the weather, so everyone was able to see my robotic leg.

_This could get annoying._ I thought.

I decided to go to my first class early. I did this to avoid as much unnecessary attention as possible.

But, of course, that was impossible.

On my way there, a group of people that don't like me decided to block my path.

"Get out of my way!" I said. I was getting annoyed with people like them.

They laughed at me. "Try and make us!" one of them said.

An evil grin crossed my face. "Okay." I said. I put down my books and raised my hand to my side. I created a few electric arcs in my hand as a threat.

"What?!" the leader of the group said in shock. He started to back away. "Y-you can control electricity?!"

I nodded. "And if you don't move, I'll attack you with it!" I said.

"You wouldn't dare!" one shouted.

"Do you want to take that chance?" I asked in a threatening tone.

"You don't scare me!" he said.

"Well then maybe this will!" I said. I created an electric sword.

"Oh, no… Run!" he said. They all ran away. I reabsorbed the energy of the sword, then I walked to my class. I was right outside the room when I heard something.

"Hey!" someone said from behind me.

"Who-?" I said, surprised. I turned around.

I saw a light-skinned boy about my age, maybe slightly older. He had dark brown hair with a few lighter streaks, probably natural highlights. He wore glasses, but under them were bright blue eyes. He also had a small scar on his chin. He was very skinny, and he wore a black shirt and blue shorts. He actually looked kind of cute.

He walked over to me. "Hey, I saw what you did with those bullies back there." He said. "That was pretty cool!"

"Yeah, well, I need to keep my powers a secret if at all possible." I said

"Yeah, well, so do I." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Watch." He suddenly disappeared.

"Wha-?!" I exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"Up here!" he shouted. He was in a tall tree nearby.

"You can teleport?!" I asked.

He nodded. "I can also do this!" he said. He jumped out of the tree, which was about 20 feet up, landed safely, then jumped up and hovered. He then flew over to me. He slowly descended to the ground.

"Wait, did you just jump out of that tree without hurting yourself?!" I shouted in surprise. He nodded.

"I also flew over here." he said.

"How did you do that?!" I asked.

"You're not the only one with powers." He said. He noticed my leg. "What happened?"

"I'd rather not explain in detail, but let's just leave it at this: a tree fell on my leg, and a friend made me a new one." I explained.

"Who's the person who made it?" he asked. "I'd like to meet her, if possible."

I shook my head. "You can't." I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"She's dead."

"Oh… I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay, you didn't know." I said. "I also have other powers similar to yours, by the way." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Really? Like what?" he asked.

"I can teleport." I said. "I can also fly, but that's just from my rocket boots. I can also run faster than a normal person, and my legs are super-strong."

"Nice! Show me the teleportation." He said.

"Okay…" I said. I teleported to the top of the tree, just like he did, then I jumped down. I landed safely, then ran as fast as I could over to him.

"Cool!" he said. "I also saw your lightning sword and power over electricity. I can control fire, water, air, ice, energy, and electricity. For some reason, I can't control earth."

"Really?!" I said. "Show me."

He summoned a fireball and threw it at the tree. Then he threw a water bomb to extinguish the fire. He made a wind blade and cut a branch off of the tree. He then froze the branch as it fell, so it shattered on impact with the ground. Then he created a bow and arrow of energy and fired it at the tree. It hit the tree and exploded, but he absorbed the blast so that it wouldn't cause a problem. Finally, he created an electric sword, then released it.

"Believe me now?" he said.

I simply stood there, frozen in amazement. I snapped out of it and nodded.

"But can you do this?" I said. I pulled out one of my tokens.

"You're not saying you can do the railgun attack, are you?!" he said.

I dropped the coin. "How do you know about that?!" I asked.

"I can do that, too!" he said. "Give me a token."

I tossed one of my tokens to him. Then I picked up the one I dropped.

"We should probably fire these where it won't do any damage, though." He said.

"Good idea." I replied.

"If the staff saw what I did, I'll be in huge trouble." He said.

As if right on cue, a staff member walked up to us.

"What was that?!" the staff member shouted.

"He was just showing me something." I replied.

"Well, if he tries to show off his powers again, he'll be expelled!" the staff member yelled. "Got it?!"

"Got it." we both said.

"Good." With that, he left.

"Jeez, he needs to calm down." I said.

"I know, but he's always like that." the boy said. "Hey by the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Dina." I replied.

"Dina… I think I've heard that name before." He said. "Wait, are you the fossil fighter who saved the world?!"

"How did you know?!" I asked.

"I heard that name on TV one time. It was shortly after the Caliosteo Cup ended." He replied.

"Anyways, what's your name?"

"My name is Jonathan. But I go by the nickname of 'Electromaster' because electricity is my favorite element to control. But you can call me whatever you want." He replied. "Hey, why don't we meet in the field after school to test our powers?"

"Sounds good to me!" I replied.

And with that, we split up to go to our classes.

It's the first day of the school year, and I've already made a new friend.

**I think that was the longest of the starting chapters out of any of my stories. Anyways, Dina has already made a new friend! And yes, Jonathan is my fantasy self. I couldn't think of a better nickname, except maybe Tesla, so I just used the name I used. Anyways, I'll get more chapters up as soon as I can, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Test

**Chapter 2 is here! I'm working on five different stories, so updates may be very slow. I'll try to get chapters up as quickly as I can, but some may take a while.**

**Anyways, Dina's back at school, and she has already met a new friend! For now, I will stick to the name I used for my fantasy self (Jonathan), but I will change it for each chapter when I figure out a suitable nickname. Send in suggestions!**

**The last chapter was Dina's first day of 10****th**** grade. This chapter takes place later that day.**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter 2: The Test

*Dina's POV*

It's my first day back, and I already have a new friend. He even has powers, just like me! I never thought that was possible.

Right now, I'm walking to the field in the back of the school. That's where Jonathan told me to meet him to test our powers.

I ran into some more bullies on the way.

"Seriously?!" I yelled. "What is with you guys?!"

"You're going to pay for what you tried to do to our friends earlier!" one of them shouted.

I sighed. "Okay, then." I said. I shocked them and made them collapse, but otherwise, they were fine.

After that, I teleported to the field. (I don't know why I didn't just do that in the first place.)

Jonathan was already waiting there.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"Great!" he said. "Let's do this!"

"Okay, what should we start with?" I asked.

"How about breaking some targets?" he said.

"I don't see any." I said.

"I'll change that, then." He said. He summoned several targets made of ice. He turned back towards me. "Ready?" I nodded.

"Okay, why don't we start with elemental attacks?" He said.

"I can only control electricity." I said.

"You can actually develop the others through training." He said. "I still need to work on earth abilities, though. For now, just stick to what you know, and I'll help you with the rest later."

"Okay, sounds good!" I said.

"Okay, try launching an attack at the targets." He told me.

"What attack do you want me to try?" I asked.

"Any one you want. Just use all of the abilities you know, and I'll keep summoning the targets." He said.

"Okay." I said.

I summoned an electric sword and attacked the targets with the special moves I learned. Then I threw it and made it explode, taking out the remaining targets.

"Nice!" Jonathan said. "Do you know other moves?" I nodded again. "Great! Let's see them!"

After a few more minutes, I had used all of my abilities except the railgun.

"Why don't we try using the railgun attacks now?" he asked.

"Okay. Do you still have the token from earlier?" I asked. He nodded.

"Great!" I said. "Why don't you do first?"

"Okay." He said. He summoned a large target and aimed at it. He flipped the coin, and when it hit his hand, it fired forward, exactly like mine. It hit the target, shattering it.

Then I fired mine. It exploded when it hit the target, sending ice shards everywhere.

"Whoa!" I shouted.

"Look out!" he shouted, running towards me. A large shard was flying towards me. There was no way I would get out of the way in time. I closed my eyes and prepared for the impact.

The shard never hit me, though.

I opened my eyes. Jonathan had jumped in front of me to block the shard. It stabbed him in the chest. He fell to the ground.

"JONATHAN!" I shouted as he collapsed.

**And that's chapter 2! I don't like cliffhangers, but this time, I couldn't resist. Anyways, Jonathan has been stabbed by an ice shard! Will he survive? Find out next time! (I already have the next chapter completed, so just a warning, it will be very short.)**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Power

**So last chapter was a cliffhanger. It ended with Jonathan (My fantasy self) getting stabbed by an ice shard from an exploding ice target. He did that to protect Dina. let's see what happens! This starts right where that chapter left off.**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter 3: A New Power

*Dina's POV*

Jonathan just got stabbed by a flying ice shard while trying to save me.

"JONATHAN!" I screamed as he collapsed.

The shard disappeared, along with the rest of the ice. Blood appeared in the grass around him.

I started to cry. I knew that it was a fatal hit.

"Why does everyone I care about have to die?!" I shouted.

"You… care… about me?" he managed to say. I nodded.

"You're my friend." I said. "You're the only friend I have now. All my others already died."

"I… finally found… someone… who cares… about… me…" he said. His breaths were getting shallower. "But now…"

"I'm sorry… this is all my fault." I said, crying.

"No… it's not." He said. "Thanks… for… being… my friend…"

"You're welcome…" I said through my tears.

His breathing slowed to a stop.

"No…" I cried. "Why?! Why do I lose everyone I care about?!"

I wrapped my arms around him.

Suddenly, his body started to glow.

"Wha-?" I exclaimed.

After a minute, the glow disappeared. When it did, the hole in his chest was gone.

"No way…" I said, shocked.

His eyes slowly opened.

"H-how am I alive?" he said.

"I have no idea, but all I know is you're back!" I shouted.

"You must have healing powers as a hidden ability." He said.

"I guess so. That could be useful." I said.

He stood up. "Well, I think that's enough for one day." he said. "Thanks for everything."

I gave him a hug. "You're welcome." I said.

With that, we went home.

**And that's it for chapter 3! Did you really think I would kill off my fantasy self?! Anyways, keep reading and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4: Digging Disaster & A New Ally

**Chapter 4 is here! Last chapter, Dina discovered she had healing powers and revived Jonathan. That's pretty much it. So this chapter takes place the next day. It includes a new character! (Thanks Reegreeg!) On with the chapter!**

Chapter 4: Digging Disaster and A New Ally

*Dina's POV*

It was the next day. School had just ended for the day, and I was putting my stuff in my locker so I could go home. Then I heard a voice next to me.

"Hey Dina!

I closed my locker and looked up to find Jonathan standing next to me. "Hi Jonathan! What's up?"

"Um… would you like to for a walk or something?" he asked. "We could go digging... or something."

"Okay," I said. "Sounds good. Where to?"

"Treasure Lake? It's the closest."

_Treasure Lake?_ I thought. _Really? Out of all the places to choose?_

I must have had this really weird look on my face because Jonathan quickly said, "Or Mt. Krakanak... Hot Spring Heights? It's up to you..." and I wasn't quite sure, but it sounded like he was trying to say, "don't hate me."

I recomposed myself and smiled. "No, Treasure Lake's fine," I told him. "Saige and her ninjas are gone, so I'm sure everything will be completely fine."

"Saige and her ninjas?" He backed away from me like he thought I was crazy. "NINJAS?"

I waved it aside. "They're dead now," I said. "No biggie. Shall we?"

He shrugged. "Okay."

And we set off.

*At Treasure Lake*

"Well this is nice," I said. "No dinaurians, no assassins-slash-ninjas, no bullies, just-"

"GRAAAAAAAAH!"

"What was that!?" Jonathan shouted.

I laughed nervously. "Probably just the... wind? Yeah, the wind. The wind can roar."

Jonathan nodded and grimaced. "Loud wind."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, let's go find out," I said. Then I grabbed his wrist and started walking down the path, but I didn't get too far. We heard the roar again and decided that maybe we should just stay here and not go check it out.

"'Scuse me, 'scuse me, comin' through!" A gold, turquoise and white blur came darting out of the trees ahead, followed alarmingly closely by the biggest T-Rex Lord I had ever seen- this thing was SO much bigger than 42 feet long. It was more like 50. "T-Rex Lord on the loose!"

_You don't say_, I thought. _Really, I never would've guessed._

The blur stopped and skidded to a stop in front of us. It turned out to be a skinny, unnaturally fast girl, (I bet she could tie with me in a race, and I have a friggin' robotic leg and enhanced speed), with long, straggly, tangly, wavy strawberry blond, turquoise highlighted hair falling down to the middle of her back; bright turquoise eyes; tanned skin; and pointy ears. She was wearing lots of those string friendship bracelet things on her wrists, a light blue T-shirt, a shark tooth necklace, white shorts, and sunshine yellow Converse. The girl looked to be around 16, like me. She blinked a few times at us, and said, "Please run for your lives. That large, angry, rabid dinosaur is hungry and it will kill you."

"So why aren't you dead yet?" Jonathan asked her.

She flipped her hair over her narrow shoulders. "Because I'm Kelli Willows," she announced. "And I don't DO being dead. Now, um, please scoot. Really-"

"Who would 'do' being dead?" I mumbled.

Snap.

We looked up to see the T-Rex Lord standing about a hundred feet away, on top of an oak tree it had apparently just destroyed. It saw us and its eyes flashed, and then it breathed fire all over everything. The three of us somehow managed not to get burned.

"Strangers, it's really nice that you're sticking around and everything, but..." Kelli summoned two huge spheres of water in her hands. "Just leave this one to me." She threw the water bombs and extinguished most of the fire, but large patches of the forest were still burning. Jonathan used his power to put out the remainder of the burning trees with a small wave. And I stood behind the two feeling a little useless because I can't control water. I threw a lightning bolt at the T-Rex Lord and hit it in the arm, but all that did was make it even angrier.

"Oops," I said in a small voice. "My bad."

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kelli grabbed my arm and Jonathan's arm, and yelled "TO THE LAKE BEFORE WE ALL DIE A GRUESOME DEATH!" As we got closer to the water, her eyes and highlights started glowing and she started running even faster.

"Happy happy fun time," she mutters.

She flung Jonathan and I into the water and jumped in after us. Then small drops of water started flying out of nowhere, forming a huge swirling orb of glowing blue liquid. Kelli raised her arms and the water flew up into the air. She pointed to the vivosaur and it was swamped by the mysterious water sphere, causing it to fl backwards and turn into a Dino Medal.

"Oookaaaaaay then," Jonathan said. "That was different."

"I know, right?"

Kelli smiled at us apologetically. "Sorry for messing up your date," she said. "Things got a little out of hand, didn't they?"

Jonathan blushed a bright red. "It wasn't a date," he mumbled. "We were originally planning on digging."

Kelli rolled her eyes. "Dating, digging, same difference," she scoffed. "See you at school, um... hey, what are your names?"

I laughed. "I'm Dina and that's Jonathan," I said.

"Yeah," Jonathan said, still embarassed. "I'm Jonathan."

Kelli's started to laugh. "Wow. We all just had a semi-epic mini adventure and I didn't know your names. That's so weird. Well, see you around anyway," she said. Then she left.

We watched her go and eventually Jonathan's blush faded. He turned to me.

"What the hell just happened?"

**Okay just so you know, Reegreeg not only made Kelli, but most of the storyline in this chapter was hers, but with a few adjustments. Anyways, keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5: Special Surprise

**I'm back to updating this story! (Since no one seems to care about "Back to the Adventure!" enough to leave reviews) So, here's "Dina's New Life" chapter 5! So last chapter introduced Kelli, Reegreeg's OC. She saved Dina and Jonathan from an angry T-Rex Lord at Treasure Lake. This takes place the next day. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 5: Special Surprise

*Dina's POV*

After that disaster with the T-Rex Lord, we finished digging and left for our homes.

It was the next day. School had just ended for the day.

Jonathan has been acting weird today. I realized that ever since Kelli made that joke about us being on a date, Jonathan has seemed very nervous around me.

_I think Kelli just embarrassed him. _I thought. _Or maybe he likes me, but he doesn't know how to tell me. I guess I'll find out soon._

Just then, I saw him walking over to me.

"Oh, hi, Jonathan!" I said.

"Hey, Dina!" he said. He sounded a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Ever since Kelli made that comment, you've been acting kind of strange." I said. "Almost like you're afraid to talk to me."

"I was just embarrassed." He said. "It's just…"

"What?" I asked.

He sighed. "I'll tell you later."

"Um… okay…" I said. "Well then I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." He said.

I closed my locker and started to walk away. But as I did, I saw a folded paper on the ground with my name on it.

_Strange… what's this?_ I thought. I unfolded the paper.

It was a note. It read:

_Dear Dina,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but there's something I want you to know. I wanted to tell you this in person, but I was too shy. Here's the truth._

_Dina, I love you._

_-Jonathan_

I folded the paper up and put it in my pocket.

I ran in the direction that Jonathan had gone.

_He actually likes me?! _I thought as I ran. _I wonder how he will react if he finds out that I feel the same way towards him?_

I stopped running after a while. I looked around, but I didn't see him anywhere.

_Where is he?! _I thought.

I started walking again, but then I saw something moving in the shadows of the trees.

_Not again!_ I thought.

"Who's there?!" I shouted at the creature. I prepared a lightning spear in case it tried to attack me.

"Whoa, calm down, Dina!" they shouted. I could tell that the voice was male. It sounded familiar, though.

"Who are you?!" I shouted. "And how do you know my name?!"

The person started to walk towards me.

I gasped when I saw who it was.

"What's wrong, Dina?" he said.

I couldn't believe it.

"No way…" I said out of shock. "That's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible, Dina." he said. "This world is full of surprises."

Rupert was standing in front of me.

**Surprise! Rupert's back! But how will he react to Dina's feelings towards Jonathan? How will Jonathan react when he finds out about Rupert? I'll post the next chapter soon, but until then, keep reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6: Suffering the Consequences

**Chapter 6 is here! Last chapter, Dina talked to Jonathan about the comment Kelli had made. When Jonathan left, he left a note behind for Dina that confessed his love toward her. She chased after him, but couldn't find him. She saw someone in the shadows, and that someone turned out to be Rupert. This takes place immediately after that. I may regret posting this one, but oh, well! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 6: Suffering the Consequences

*Dina's POV*

I can't believe Rupert's alive! I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Rupert!" I shouted. "You're back!"

"Cant… breathe…" he said. I realized I was hugging too tight, so I let go. He gasped for air, then calmed down.

"How are you still alive?" I asked.

"Take a guess." He said. I thought for a second.

Then I remembered something.

"You're still part vivosaur, aren't you?!" I shouted. "You retreated into your medal after I left and healed!"

A smile crossed his face and he nodded. "Exactly." He said.

My joy faded and was replaced with a bit of anger.

"Then why did you wait until I left to do that?!" I shouted at him. "You scared me! I had to go back to school without any friends, and all you did was sit in a medal to heal, then do only god knows what for the last few weeks! Do you realize how lonely I felt without you?!"

"I…" he started.

"Do you realize what I've been through?!" I shouted. "I…"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!" he shouted. He had never shouted at me like that before. It made me upset because I realized what a jerk I was being.

"I'm sorry…" he said. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Even though I'm alive, I'm the only survivor out of the group." He said. "They still couldn't save the others. I didn't know how to tell you or how you would react to this."

"So you hid for weeks so that you could figure out how to tell me?!" I shouted. "And by the way, how did you even know I was here?"

He didn't respond.

"How did you know I was here?!" I asked again, getting angry.

"I had some help finding you." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked angrily.

"I kind of… helped someone in exchange for info on where you were." He said, clearly nervous about telling me.

"So you're telling me you had someone spy on me?!" I shouted.

"…"

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled.

"Yes." He answered after a moment.

"Who?!" I asked, now really angry. I wanted to kill him at this point.

"I can't say who." He said.

"Why not?!" I asked.

"I don't know her name, but I do know that she's not here legally." He said. "There are people that are after her, and if they find out about her, they'll know I'm helping her, and they'll kill me, as well."

"Why are they after her?" I asked.

"She has some secret item that the leaders of the park don't approve of." He said. "They don't trust her because of it."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Even I don't know." He said. "But I do know that it must be dangerous for them to be after her."

"Why would you help a criminal for info on me?!" I shouted. "Are you really that stupid?!"

"Apparently I am." He said.

"So where is she?!" I asked. "If the police can't stop her, I'll do it myself!"

"She's good at hiding, but she's probably watching us now." he said. "She's very powerful, so maybe we should get out of here." Rupert was right. If the police are after her for something like that, she must be dangerous. A fight would not be a good idea.

"Good idea." I said.

Then I saw someone in the shadows again.

"Who's there?!" I shouted at the shadow.

They walked out. The person was a teenage girl.

"Hello, Rupert." She said. She shook her head in disappointment. "I told you not to tell Dina about our little deal."

"That's her!" he shouted. "Run!"

We started to run, but the girl teleported in front of us.

_Crap, she has powers, too?!_ I thought.

We turned around and ran, but the girl caught up to us and grabbed Rupert by his shirt.

"Rupert!" I shouted. I turned around and ran towards her.

An evil grin crossed her face, and I knew that was bad.

She stomped on the ground, causing a shockwave to shoot out and launch me into a tree.

I stood up, dazed from the attack.

"Why are you trying so hard to protect him?" she said as she threw Rupert aside. "I thought you loved that other boy that you met."

Rupert's eyes widened. He looked shocked by what she had just said, with a hint of sadness.

"What is she talking about, Dina?" he asked.

"I'll tell you once this is over." I said. I charged at the girl again, this time with an electric sword.

I stabbed her, but the electricity didn't hurt her.

She absorbed it.

"What?!" I shouted in surprise.

She pushed me away. She pointed her hand at me, and it started glowing blue.

A blue sphere shot at me, blowing me back. I realized that she had shot my electric power back into me. It stunned me for a moment. I got back up, but I felt weak now.

But I was done with her.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a token. I aimed at the girl's head. I flipped the coin and fired my Railgun attack.

Bad move.

The girl released a shockwave and the coin was reflected back at me. The attack hit me instead. I collapsed. The attack blew a hole in my stomach as it went through me. I heard an explosion behind me as I fell.

"DINA!" I heard Rupert shout. I saw the girl grab Rupert again, but then I passed out from the blood loss.

*Rupert's POV*

I saw the bright orange streak of Dina's attack get reflected back at her and fly right through her. It exploded a short distance past her when it hit a tree. Then she collapsed and started bleeding badly.

The girl had just caused Dina to use her Railgun move on herself.

"NO!" I shouted. "DINA!"

The girl grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" I shouted at the girl.

"Why do you care?" she said. "You abandoned her."

"That's it!" I shouted. I used my powers to blow myself out of her grip with a wind attack. I landed next to Dina, who was surrounded by a pool of blood. She had a large hole burned completely through her body.

I could tell that if she was even alive still, she was going to die.

My body basically switched into protective mode. I had to kill this girl for killing Dina.

Rage took over. All I wanted to do now was kill this girl.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted at her.

"I'd like to see you try!" she shouted back.

"I was hoping you'd say that." I said. I summoned an ice bomb, then threw it at her.

She released a shockwave, but I detonated the bomb and it froze around her anyways.

"THIS ONE'S FOR DINA!" I shouted as I blasted a wind blade at her, which cut through the ice wall and her shockwaves.

The blade hit her and sliced her arm, nearly cutting it off.

She screamed in pain and collapsed to her knees. I used my power over earth to loosen the ground under a tree and make it collapse.

The tree fell on top of her, crushing her. All I could see was her body from her chest up, surrounded by blood and not moving.

"It's over." I said.

I turned around to get Dina. I was going to take her to the hospital.

Then I felt something hit me in the back. I collapsed to the ground.

I turned my head to see the girl shakily moving around. She had something silver in her hand.

That's when I realized what had happened.

She had shot me.

She teleported away, leaving us to die.

Luckily, she had missed my vital organs, but I was still bleeding badly.

I weakly stood up and grabbed Dina, then used my fire powers like rockets to fly us to the hospital. I barely made it to the emergency entrance before collapsing from my injury.

**And that's all for now! What will happen to the two teens? Find out next time!**

**Is it just me, or am I hurting the major characters too much? This story was not originally supposed to be this violent…**

**Oh well! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7: Love and Loss

**Chapter 7 is here! It's time to find out what happens to Dina and Rupert! Last time, Dina found out that Rupert was working with a criminal to get info on her location. The criminal appeared, and a fight began, ending with Dina getting hit by her own Railgun attack, the criminal being badly injured, and Rupert getting shot, all in that order. This takes right as the battle ended, and it's in Jonathan's POV. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 7: Love and Loss

*Jonathan's POV*

I heard a few loud noises off in the distance. One sounded like an explosion and the other sounded like a large object falling. I also heard yelling, so I knew something had happened. I ran in the direction of the noises. I used my powers to fly so I could move faster. As I flew, I saw something fly the other way below me, but I couldn't tell what.

I saw a large path with a fallen tree and landed along it. I looked around and saw blood under the tree. The ground was broken at its base, so I knew it didn't fall naturally.

Then I looked in the other direction and saw more blood, one large pool of it and several small ones.

There had been some sort of fight here. I looked around some more and found a tree with a large hole burned into it. It was surrounded by small metal fragments, some of which had what looked like blood on them. I could tell that they were the remains of one of Dina's Railgun tokens. I also found a tree with a bullet hole in it.

I knew what had happened.

Dina and two other people had been here. They fought and all three people got badly injured. One had been crushed by the tree, one was hit by Dina's Railgun, and the other got shot by one of the others.

But who suffered each injury? More importantly, where were they now?

Whoever was under the tree had to have teleported to escape, and the one that was hit by the Railgun would need help from someone else to get out of here. With the amount of blood on the ground, the person that was hit with the Railgun would most likely be dead.

Judging by where each pool of blood was, along with the fact that Dina didn't have a gun or powers over earth, I concluded that Dina had been on the side with two people and both were fighting someone else. That person had been crushed by the tree. They also had shot one of the two. Then the person that was shot helped the one who was hit with the Railgun escape, since there was no way that the one that was hit with the Railgun could have got out of there on their own. But that idea had one problem.

The one that had been hit by the Railgun was on the wrong side. That meant that either Dina shot her ally with the Railgun, or the Railgun was somehow reflected back at one of them. The second was most likely, but it also meant that the one who was hit with it was most likely…

_Crap! _I thought. _Dina may have been hit with her own Railgun! And if that's true…_

I knew Dina was hurt. _I really hope she's okay! _I thought as I flew to the only place I could think of that they would go: The Island's hospital.

I teleported inside, not even bothering to open the door. I saw a doctor and ran over to him.

"Excuse me?" I said. He looked at me.

"Yes, what do you need?" he asked.

"Can you tell me if someone is here?" I asked. He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Depends on who it is." He said in a rude tone.

_Jeez, what a jerk! _I thought.

"Her name is Dina." I said. "I don't know her last name because she never tells it to anyone."

"How do you know her?" he asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"She's a classmate of mine." He said. "And my only friend."

He sighed. "I saw her being carried in by a silver-haired kid in a red coat." He said. "He had apparently been shot and collapsed as soon as he got in here."

_Crap, Dina's not the one that got shot?!_ I thought. _That means…_

"How is she?" I asked. He hesitated before speaking.

"She was bleeding severely when they arrived. She looked like someone had stabbed her with a hot spear or something. There was a large hole burned into her stomach."

"So she did get hit by her own Railgun attack…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" he said.

"Nothing, just thinking." I said. He rolled his eyes, then continued.

"Anyways, the boy's fine. He's even able to walk around already. But as for Dina…" he stopped for a moment.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, getting worried. He sighed.

"They managed to stop the bleeding, but she's in critical condition. She has less than a 5% chance of survival." He said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"So she's going to die…" I said with tears in my eyes.

"I'm afraid so." He said sadly.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"I'll let you see her, but only because she's your friend and she's about to die." he said. "But don't be surprised if she dies while you're there."

"Okay." I said.

I followed the doctor to the room that Dina was in.

When we arrived, I saw a silver-haired boy standing next to her bed and crying. I knew it was the boy that the doctor was talking about.

"This is all my fault…" he said through his crying.

"Why do you say that?" I asked. The boy turned around.

"Why does it matter to you?" he said.

"She's my friend, and I want to know what happened." I said, not too happy that this kid was being such a jerk.

"There was an incident along the path to Dina's house." he said. "Someone that I helped tried to kill us. She reflected Dina's Railgun and shot me after I brought a tree down on her."

"I saw the aftermath, and that's what I thought happened." I said. "Anyways, who are you?"

"My name's Rupert." He said. "And you are?"

"I'm Jonathan." I said. "I came to see my only friend one last time before she died." He gave me a skeptical look.

"I can tell that there's more to it than that." he said. "Why are you really here?"

"I should be asking you the same question." I said.

"I'm her boyfriend." He said. "Or at least I was."

Those words made me feel like I had been stabbed through the chest by someone. The girl I loved already had a boyfriend.

"Her…boyfriend?" I repeated in surprise.

"Yes." He said. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Wait, did you say your name is Rupert?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "Again, why does it matter to you?"

"She told me you were dead, that's why." I said. His eyes widened in surprise.

"She told you that?" he asked.

"Yeah, she did." I said. "And now I realize that I was an idiot."

"Why do you say that?" he asked. "You shouldn't say things like that about yourself."

"I actually thought that I had finally found someone who I actually loved." I said sadly. "How could I be so stupid?!" I shouted in frustration.

"Wait, you fell in love with her?!" he said with surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, but I guess she was already yours." I said. "I should have known that it was too good to be true!"

Now Rupert looked upset, as well. I looked towards Dina. I could see that she was still wearing her normal clothes, but I could see the hole in her stomach that the doctor had told me about. I shuddered at the sight.

I sighed, then turned to leave. I stopped and turned to Rupert.

"You're a lucky guy to have someone like her." I said. "As for me…" I sighed.

"Thank you." He said. "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone someday."

"I hope you're right." I said.

Right then, I noticed Dina's heart monitor was slowing down.

"Goodbye, both of you." I said sadly. I turned around and walked out of the room.

As I left, I heard the monitor stop beeping and just emit a constant tone.

Dina had died.

And yet, I couldn't help but feel that it was somehow my fault.

**And… that's all for this chapter! Sadly, Dina is dead. Rupert basically broke Jonathan's heart shortly before that.**

**Rupert: Why did Dina have to die? :(**

**Me: Because it's my story.**

**Jonathan: Why did I have to be left alone? :(**

**Me: You're me, so think about how I feel. And again, it's my story.**

**Dina: Why did you kill me?! :-(**

**Me: Because I did. So get out.**

**Dina: Why?**

**Me: Because you're dead, so you can't be here. Go join your other friends.**

**Dina: And if I don't?**

**Me: I'll unleash my powers as the author and make it where you never existed in the story! :D**

**Dina: 0.0 Okay, I'm leaving! *runs away***

**Me: That's better.**

**LOL XD I love doing that!**

**Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8: Too Late for Regrets

**So I've decided to continue this story and see how it turns out. So here's chapter 8 of "Dina's New Life!" If you don't remember what happened last chapter, you can reread it. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 8: Too Late for Regrets

*Jonathan's POV*

I left the hospital in tears. The one I thought I loved already had a boyfriend, and now she's dead.

_I wonder how he's taking it…_ I thought. _He seemed very protective of her…_

Just then, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Rupert standing behind me.

"Oh, hi, Rupert." I said. "Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He replied.

"About what?" I asked. I had a feeling that I knew what he was going to ask me.

"What happened between you and Dina?" he asked.

_I knew that was coming…_ I thought. I sighed.

"I met her at school. We both had powers and decided to train with them."

"You have powers?" he asked. "Wait, were you that creature that I flew past when I took Dina to the hospital?"

"That was you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Anyways, please continue." He said.

"Basically we were showing off our abilities to each other." I said. "I got killed by an exploding target I created, but Dina revived me."

"Wait, she has healing powers?" he asked. I nodded.

"After that we ended up going on a few more adventures." I said. "In the process I guess I fell in love with her. The last time I saw her alive, I left her a note confessing my love to her and ran off."

"Why did you run off?" he asked.

"I was nervous." I said. "I guess she chased after me and ended up getting into a fight with someone. I assume you were fighting alongside her." He nodded.

"It wasn't enough to save her, though. I almost got killed, as well." he said. "I thought the girl that attacked us was dead, but I made the mistake of turning my back to her without finding out."

"Wait, I know this probably isn't the case, but did that girl have silver hair and orange eyes? And the ability to create repelling shockwaves?" I asked. "If so, that would make sense for how Dina got hit with her own railgun."

Rupert's eyes widened as soon as I finished the first sentence. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Crap, she's back!" I shouted. "I've been trying to stop her for years!"

"Who is she?" Rupert asked.

"Her name is Argis." I said. "She is extremely powerful. You're lucky all she did was use shockwaves and a gun. She's capable of absorbing energy and using against her opponents, as well. But those are nothing compared to her true power."

"Her true power?" Rupert said in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"She can summon a chaotic sword along with creatures called legions." I said. "You are lucky that she didn't use them. You would be dead if she did."

"What are legions?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said. "Right now, I have some questions to ask."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Why didn't Dina ever tell me about you?" I asked.

"She thought I was dead after being attacked by a Dinaurian named Saige." He said. "The truth is that I hid after healing in a medal. That's how I met Argis. She helped me find Dina."

"You were working with her?!" I shouted in anger. "You helped one of the most dangerous criminals in the world!"

"How was I supposed to know that?!" he shouted.

"I'll bet you protected her identity in exchange for that info, didn't you?!" I shouted.

"How the hell do you know this stuff?!" he shouted.

"You truly are an idiot!" I shouted. "I don't see how Dina could possibly fall in love with a creep like you!"

"Shut up!" he shouted.

"Make me!" I shouted back.

I immediately regretted saying that. Rupert screamed in anger and charged at me. He punched me in the stomach and used wind power to launch me away. I hit a tree and was almost knocked out. I recovered just in time to see him launch a fireball at me.

_I don't want to hurt him, but it may be my only chance!_

I countered with a water blast, which extinguished the attack. He threw an ice bomb at me, but I used my powers to manipulate the blast into an ice sword and shield.

"I don't want to hurt you, Rupert!" I shouted. "I'm sorry if I offended you, but this is going too far!"

"It's too late for regrets!" he shouted.

I dropped the sword and shield, then I melted the ice with a fire attack.

"Even if you don't fight back, I won't stop!" he shouted. Something was wrong with him. It was more than what I said.

He created a lightning bow and arrow and fired at me.

It hit me in the arm and sent electricity through my whole body. I screamed and collapsed.

"What is wrong with you?!" I shouted. He didn't reply.

"If you attack again, I'll be forced to kill you!" I said.

He created an attack that I knew was bad for me.

He created a rock bomb. My main weakness was to earth attacks.

He threw it and I created an energy shield. It blocked the attack, but I knew that another of those would be dangerous for me.

I stood up and created a chaotic staff to fight with. My arm glowed with seven different symbols.

"Argis isn't the only one who can use legions!" I shouted. "I don't want to fight, but I will if I have to!"

He didn't listen. He created a sword from dark energy. Then he shot up into the sky in some sort of lightning move. He shot down at me, sword in hand, and swung at me. I blocked with the staff, but the energy from the attack blew me backwards and almost electrocuted me. I no longer had the strength to fight back.

"I guess… you win…" I said weakly. I saw him charge an electric attack and fire it. I braced myself for the attack, but it never hit me. I opened my eyes and saw the attack deflecting around me. I was in some kind of electric shield, but I didn't create it.

Then I saw a shocked look on Rupert's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Then there was a flash of light in front of me.

I'll bet I had the same shocked look as Rupert when the light faded.

Someone was standing between us.

"Why are you two even fighting?!" they asked.

"D-DINA?!" Rupert and I both shouted at the same time.

**And that's all! So Dina is alive! And she broke up the fight between Jonathan and Rupert! I'll get the next chapter up soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9: Resurrection

**Chapter 9 is here! Last time, Rupert and Jonathan got into an argument which turned into a battle with their powers. Rupert was about to kill Jonathan, but Dina appeared and saved him. This takes place where that left off. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 9: Resurrection

*Jonathan's POV*

How the hell is Dina alive?! I was about to die, but she came back to life and saved me?! Can this day get any crazier?!

"What the hell?!" I shouted out of surprise when I saw Dina. "How are you alive?!"

"I'll answer that later." She said. "For now, let's focus on Rupert."

"Why?" I asked.

"That's not him." She explained. "I can tell it's a fake by the way he was acting. Rupert doesn't lose control that easily."

"How did you know what was going on?!" I shouted.

"I can sense when my friends are in danger." She said. "So I used my healing powers to revive myself."

"Let's focus on taking down this fake Rupert." I said.

"So you've figured it out." Rupert said.

There was a flash of light, and a girl was standing there. She looked a lot like Dina, but her eyes were blue, not brown, and her left leg was normal.

"Now they're copying my form?!" Dina shouted. "That's it! I hate shapeshifters!"

She created an electric staff and charged at the fake. She ran up and swung the staff. The fake released a wave of energy that destroyed the staff, but it also caused Dina to collapse.

"What happened?!" I shouted.

"I used my power over electricity like an electromagnetic pulse to disable her power over electricity, but it also temporarily shorted out her robotic leg." The fake said.

"Who are you really?!" I shouted. "And how can you copy everyone's powers?!"

"That is none of your concern." She said.

She transformed into a clone of me, then launched Dina away with a wind blast.

I used my power over wind to cancel the attack and my powers to fly over and catch Dina. I helped her land safely, then used my electric power to recharge her leg. I used the lightning dash to slam into the fake and launch it away. It recovered and used a wind attack on me. I dodged, then I created an energy bow and arrow. I fired arrow after arrow at the shapeshifter, who kept flying out of the way. It launched a fireball at me. I couldn't dodge it in time.

I was hit directly by it. It blew me into a tree, knocking me out.

*Dina's POV*

"JONATHAN!" I shouted when the fireball hit him. He flew into a tree and stopped moving. I knew he was knocked out, but he was on fire, and I couldn't stop that.

"Damn you!" I shouted at the shapeshifter. I charged at it, firing electric attacks at it. It dodged, then slammed its fist into the ground, releasing six strange creatures.

"I guess these are the legions Jonathan was talking about!" I shouted. I kicked one down, then used a massive electric bomb to attack them. I heard a noise, and they disappeared.

"That's better!" I shouted. I grabbed a token, then used my railgun on the creature. It hit and went right through the shapeshifter's chest. I dark aura was released and the figure completely disappeared in an explosion of energy. It blew me back into a tree, but I stood back up and ran over to Jonathan. He was badly burned and there was a crater-like burn in his stomach.

"Why…?" I said quietly.

Then I heard him moving.

"Wha?" I said in surprise.

"Dina?" he said weakly. "Is that you?"

"You're alive?!" I shouted. I hugged him. He almost screamed in pain.

"Sorry…" I said.

"So I guess you won…" he said. "Good job."

I could tell he was dying by his voice.

"Don't die on me, Jonathan!" I said.

"Even if I do, you can just revive me…" he said.

"No… I can't…" I said. "My powers are too weak because I just used them less than an hour ago. And if I wait too long, it won't work…"

"Then I guess… this is it…" he said.

"No, it's not." I said. I put my hand over his wound. "I'll try it, even if it hurts me in the process!"

I concentrated my power into my hand, then released it all at once into him.

The wound closed up, but now my energy was completely drained.

I passed out, but as I fell, I felt someone catch me. I knew it was Jonathan, but I was too weak to open my eyes.

I was just glad he was okay.

**And that's chapter 9! I'll work on the next chapter soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10: Finding True Love

**Chapter 10 is here! Last chapter, Dina and Jonathan battled a shapeshifter that had copied Rupert's form. It copied Dina's form and attacked Jonathan, then copied Jonathan's form to fight Dina. Dina killed the creature using her Railgun. She realized Jonathan was dying, so she healed him, but she lost consciousness in the process. This takes place a while later. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 10: Finding True Love

*Dina's POV*

I woke up tucked into a bed in a room that I didn't recognize. Once my eyes adjusted, I looked around. The walls were light-blue and the room was fairly empty, except for a TV on the other side of the room and a small nightstand with a remote and a lamp. There was also a desk with a chair in front of it.

"Dina?" someone said. I looked in the direction of the voice. Jonathan was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hi." I said. "Where are we?"

"My house." he said. "I brought you here partly because I didn't know where you lived, but also to keep you safe. This is the guest bedroom." He pulled the chair from the desk to the side of the bed and sat down in it. After a moment of awkward silence, he spoke up again. "I'm glad you're awake. You've been out for about 14 hours. I was starting to worry about you." He said.

"I was worried about you." I replied. "That's why I saved you."

"You didn't have to, you know." He said. "It's not like anyone would really care if you didn't."

"I would care." I said as I sat up. "And I felt like I had to do something. After seeing my friends die, I didn't want to lose you, too."

"I understand." He said. "And I have a feeling you read the note I dropped, didn't you?" I nodded. "I didn't know how you would react if I told you in person, especially in public." He explained. "But I also was afraid of rejection, because I didn't know if you felt the same way towards me."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that last part." I said. "Because I have the same feelings towards you."

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. He thought for a second. "But what about Rupert?" he asked.

"I'm angry at him." I said. "Hiding for months because he was having someone spy on me… what a creep! If I see him again, I'm going to break up with him."

"I don't know about that." he said.

"I do." I said. "He worked with a criminal to get info on me. That, to me, is unforgivable."

"Well, when you put it that way, it does sound bad." He said. "And how do we even know that the Rupert you met wasn't the shapeshifter?"

"That's a good point." I said. "He may really be dead." Then I remembered something.

"That girl that I fought alongside him acted like she thought he was the real Rupert, though." I said. "And they both tried to kill each other."

"It could have been an act." He suggested. "And her name is Argis."

"I doubt it was an act." I said. "If it was, those two were really good actors."

"Let's forget about that." he said. "If Argis comes here, or if anyone tries to hurt you, I'll protect you. And I'll make sure they never come back to hurt you again. That's if they make it out of here alive."

"Thank you, Jonathan." I said. I leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"It's the least I can do." He replied as he returned the hug. "And it's not just because you've saved my life twice. It's because I love you."

"I love you, too, Jonathan." I said. With that, I broke out of the hug.

Then I leaned in and kissed him, much to his surprise. But his surprise quickly faded, and as I started to pull away, ready to ask him what was wrong, he leaned in, locking our lips together again.

After a minute, we separated.

"You know, that was my first kiss." Jonathan said.

"I'll bet it was pretty awkward, wasn't it?" I asked.

"At first, yes." he started. "But then… I don't know how to describe it."

"By the way, what time is it?" I asked after a moment.

He checked the alarm clock on the desk.

"It's almost 8 in the morning." He replied.

"Well, I guess it's about time to get up for the day." I said. I started to get out of the bed.

"And what are you going to do?" he asked.

I thought for a second. "Maybe we could go digging?" I suggested.

"Depends on where you want to go." He said. "Treasure Lake doesn't seem to be a very lucky place for us."

"We got attacked by a T-Rex Lord one time." I said. "And you say it's bad luck?"

"I could tell by your reaction when I asked you at school that there was something wrong with going there." He said. "And when you told me about Saige and her 'ninja soldiers,' I knew that was where you were attacked. And I'll bet that's where you lost your leg, and probably where you lost your friends."

"How did you know?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes from the memories.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He said.

"It's okay." I said. "I know you weren't trying to upset me."

"So where should we go, then?" I asked once I calmed down.

"Maybe we could try going to Mt. Krakanak or even the Petrified Forest."

"I think I would prefer the Petrified Forest." I replied.

"Okay." He said. "Then why don't you get ready and we'll go."

"Hey, you know what?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"This time, if we see Kelli, we can actually consider it a date." I said. Jonathan blushed a little, making me giggle.

With that, I finished getting ready and we headed out to the Petrified Forest.

**Chapter 10 complete! Sorry if it was boring. I'll post the next one soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11: Digging Disaster 2

**Chapter 11 is here! Last chapter, Dina woke up in Jonathan's house. She talked with Jonathan for a while, and eventually kissed him. At the end, the two left to go digging at the Petrified Forest. This takes place upon their arrival. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 11: Digging Disaster 2

*Dina's POV*

When we got to the Petrified Forest, we didn't see anyone there. It was surprisingly calm.

In fact, it was too calm.

"Something's wrong." Jonathan said. "Where is everyone?"

"Maybe it's too early and no one is here yet?" I suggested.

"No." he said. "Something's not right. I can sense it."

"Maybe we should leave." I said.

"Good idea." He replied.

We turned around to leave, but then we heard something. Jonathan looked around, then he had a frightened look on his face.

"Get down!" he shouted.

"Why?" I asked.

He ran over to me and tackled me to the ground. As he did, I saw something fly right past my head, barely missing his, as well.

"What was that?!" I shouted.

"A throwing knife." He said. "I knew something was wrong."

He threw an electric bomb into a tree, causing someone to fall out of it. The person survived and threw another knife at Jonathan.

But I made sure it didn't reach him.

I fired a powerful electric attack to melt the knife in midair.

"Nice." He said.

We both turned to the assassin, who turned to run. Both of us fired electric attacks, electrocuting the assassin.

"Now that that's done, we can do what we came here for." I said.

We walked around for a while, but we didn't find anything.

"Strange…" Jonathan said. "There are no rocks here."

"Let's try in the big tree." I suggested.

We walked into the tree, but there was nothing there, either.

I climbed up to the top. Jonathan followed me.

The sonar had one dot on it this time.

I walked over and swung my pickaxe. I hit something hard, but I could tell it wasn't a fossil rock.

I looked into the hole and panicked.

"RUN!" I shouted.

"What's wrong?!" Jonathan shouted.

"There's a bomb up here!" I shouted.

"WHAT?!" he shouted.

We started to slide down the vine in the tree, but it was already too late.

The bomb detonated, sending us falling to the bottom of the tree. The entire top of the tree was blown to pieces, all of which fell with us.

"I guess this is it…"I said just before hitting the ground.

I heard a loud crash and everything went dark.

*Later, Jonathan's POV*

I opened my eyes, surprised to still be alive.

I was pinned under a pile of petrified wood, which is basically a pile of rocks. Combine that with the fall, and I should have been dead.

"Dina?" I said. No response.

"DINA?!" I shouted. Still nothing. I used my powers to free myself. I stood up and looked around.

All I could see was a pile of rubble.

"DINA?!" I shouted again, still not getting a response. I walked through the rubble and looked around. Eventually, I found a pile of rubble with a dino medal next to it. I picked up the medal.

It was Dina's Teffla.

I panicked and started digging through the pile.

I tore through the pile. Eventually, I found Dina buried at the bottom of the pile.

There was blood all over her body.

I started to cry. I didn't know if she could revive herself in this condition.

Then I heard a loud noise.

"What was that?!" I shouted.

I picked up Dina's body and ran to the entrance to the tree. It was blocked, so I flew into the air and headed for the exit. I landed when I got to Ribular Town. I was starting to feel weak.

_What's going on?_ I thought. Then I noticed that my shirt was covered in blood.

_Well, that happens when you carry a dead body._ I thought. But I knew that wasn't it. I didn't feel any pain, so I assumed that it wasn't my blood.

I walked to the fossil center to revive Dina. I walked into the cleaning room and headed to the revival machine.

"Excuse me, sir." A staff member said. "What are you doing here?"

"Reviving my friend." I said. "Don't worry, I know it works."

"I meant to say 'why are you here?'" she said. "You don't have permission to be here."

"I'm a registered Fossil Fighter, so don't give me that crap!" I said.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid that I will have to ask you to leave." She said.

"Why?" I asked. I turned to the staff member.

Then I noticed something. The staff member wasn't a staff member.

Her eyes were orange and her hair was silver.

"Argis." I said.

"I was hoping you wouldn't turn around." She said. "Then I wouldn't have to kill you!"

She summoned a sword and swung at me. I dodged, but the blade left a large gash in my arm.

"You're already injured." She said. "And I don't mean because of that attack."

I realized what she meant. The blood on my stomach was partly mine.

I lifted my shirt to find a large slice in my lower body, along with what looked like a bullet hole.

"When did I get shot?" I asked.

"Probably back at the petrified forest." She said. She released her sword and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I would rather fight you at full strength that when you're weak." She said. "It's no fun to fight a weak enemy."

With that, she walked towards the exit. I set Dina's body down and used a lightning dash to fly at her, but she suddenly released a shockwave, blowing me back to where I had left Dina.

"Revive your friend." She said. "You're going to need all the strength you can get."

Then she left.

I picked Dina's body up and put it in the machine. I turned it on, but I passed out before it finished reviving her.

**That's chapter 11! Chapter 12 is going to be up later today, so keep an eye out! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Mysterious Medals

**Chapter 12 is here! Last chapter, Dina and Jonathan went digging in the Petrified Forest, but they didn't find any rocks. Instead, Dina found a bomb, which blew up the top of the giant tree stump, burying and killing Dina, and badly injuring Jonathan. Once Jonathan found Dina, he flew them to the fossil center, getting shot along the way. He encountered Argis, who left after finding out about Jonathan's injuries. He attacked her, only to get repelled by her attack. Jonathan then put Dina in the revival machine, but he passed out before it finished. This takes place immediately after and is in Dina's POV. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 12: The Mysterious Medals

*Dina's POV*

I woke up in the revival machine. I sat up, but I saw that my shirt was covered in blood. Since I was just revived, I knew it wasn't mine.

"Jonathan!" I shouted. I looked out of the window in the machine and saw Jonathan lying on the ground, also soaked in blood.

The problem was that the release for the hatch was on the outside, so I couldn't open it.

I pounded on the door, hoping someone would let me out.

"No…" I said sadly after a few minutes of pounding. Then I kicked the door with my robotic leg, which still didn't work.

"How tough is this glass?!" I shouted.

Then there was a flash of light. I was in a place that I didn't recognize.

"Crap!" I shouted. "I'm in a dino medal!"

Then I released myself after remembering that I could do that. I teleported next to Jonathan.

"Jonathan!" I shouted, shaking his shoulder. No response. "Please… wake up…" I said, tears forming in my eyes. "Please…" I started crying.

I used my healing powers, which closed the wounds.

"Jonathan!" I shouted, shaking his shoulder again. No response still.

I checked his pulse, but I didn't get anything.

"Please… wake up…" I said through my tears. "Why did this have to happen?"

Then I tried something else.

"Maybe… it's not too late…" I said. I charged my electric powers and shocked him with a weak attack. I was trying to restart his heart.

"Come on…" I said. "Wake up!" I shouted as I fired one last burst into him. I checked his pulse again.

Nothing.

Then I tried the revival machine. After a moment, there was a bright flash. When it faded, a medal was released with Jonathan's picture on it. I threw the medal, releasing him.

"Dina!" he shouted, running over to me and kissing me. After a moment, I realized something.

"Hey, if we're both vivosaurs, who's our owner?" I asked.

"Well, we can release ourselves, so we don't really need owners, I guess." He replied. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and we were back in our medals.

But it wasn't the same as before. And I saw Jonathan standing off in the distance. I ran over to him.

"Uh… what's going on?" I asked.

"We must be in a joined medal." He said. "It's rare, but I've heard that if the owner of a vivosaur is revived through this method, they can be placed in a joined medal with one of their vivosaurs. And they can be released separately while the other stays in the medal, or they can both be released."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"I talked to Professor Scatterly a while back and he told me. You know how he is about telling people about crazy history stories." He said. "He says that it's only known to have happened twice before. And we also should still have all of our powers and vivosaurs, as well."

"Cool!" I said in excitement.

"Oh, that reminds me!" he pulled a dino medal out of his pocket. "I believe this is yours." He handed me my Teffla medal.

"Oh, thanks!" I said. "Where did you find it?"

"It was next to the pile of rubble you were trapped under in the Petrified Forest." He said.

"Well, I guess we should go home." I said.

"I'll take us there." Jonathan said. He released himself, walked out of the fossil center, and flew to his house. When he landed, he walked into the house and over to the guest bedroom. He returned to the medal after placing it on the nightstand.

We turned the medal's world into a replica of the bedroom, except for an extra bed on the other side of the room. I walked to the bathroom that was built into the room and changed into my pajamas, then I let Jonathan do the same.

I snickered at his outfit when he walked out.

He was wearing pajama shorts with T-Rexes on them and a t-shirt with a Teffla on it.

"Oh, like wearing a pink button-up shirt and blue shorts with cats on them is any better!" he said, his cheeks turning red, making me laugh even more.

I couldn't control my laughter. After calming down, I got into my bed and put my medals on the nightstand.

"Good night, Dina." Jonathan said.

"Good night, Jonathan." I replied. I kissed him and he went to his bed. I turned off the lamp.

"Um… why exactly are we sleeping in the same room?" he asked after a moment. I turned the lamp back on.

"I don't know." I replied. "I guess if we're going to be in the same medal, what would it hurt to be in the same room?"

"Good point, I guess…" he said, obviously nervous.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I said. "You can create another room and sleep there if you want."

"No, this is okay." He said. "After all, you are my girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah." I said.

"So I guess it won't hurt anything." He said.

"Just stay on that side of the room." I said. "At least until I wake up in the morning."

"Don't worry, I'll stay here." He said, obviously embarrassed by the comment I could see him blushing. I giggled at his embarrassment.

"Stop embarrassing me and laughing about it." he said. "It's not funny."

"I just find it cute when you blush, that's all." I said. Then he suddenly sat up and got out of the bed.

"Crap, I forgot!" he said. He walked over to the hamper, picked up his pants, and grabbed his medal case out of his pocket.

"Jeez, I hate when I do that!" he said.

"You have vivosaurs?" I asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked." He said. "I can show them to you if you want."

"Okay!" I said.

His vivosaurs were all rank 20. There was a Hibigon, a dinaurian that I recognized as Raptin, and a Teffla that was, surprisingly, named Dina.

"Why did you name your Teffla Dina?" I asked.

"I named it yesterday." He said. "I named it after you."

"Aww… that's so sweet!" I said.

Then I looked at the reserves and almost freaked out.

A Ptera was in his reserves, but what scared me was the other one.

"Where did you get that?!" I asked, pointing to the last medal. I started to back away from him.

"Calm down!" he said. "I found it a while back and picked it up, thinking it was an M-Raptor. I guess someone dropped it, but I couldn't find info on it from any of the fossil databases. And when I asked it what its name was telepathically, it wouldn't tell me."

"I can easily tell you what it is." I said. "That's a dinaurian named Saige!"

A look of total shock appeared on Jonathan's face.

"You don't mean the same Saige that tried to kill you, do you?" he asked.

"Yeah, that Saige!" I said, almost crying in fear.

He closed his eyes. After a moment, he spoke up.

"Don't worry." He said. "I just telepathically told her that if she messes with you, I'll kill her immediately."

"Thanks." I said, calming down.

"And I hope she realizes that I'm not kidding." He said.

I let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, I guess it's time to get some sleep." I said. "Good night, Jonathan."

"Good night, Dina." Jonathan replied.

With that, we went to sleep.

**That's all for this chapter! And just so you know, the description for my house is NOT real and the outfit is NOT what I really wear. However, the first three Vivosaurs of my team are my real team, including the Teffla named Dina. Just wanted to clear that up. Anyways, keep reading and reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13: Trouble with the Medal

**Chapter 13 is here! Last chapter, Dina was revived, but she was placed in a dino medal. She then revived Jonathan using the machine, also placing him in a medal. The two were placed into a joined medal because of this. They went to Jonathan's home and turned the medal's room into a bedroom for both of them, much to Jonathan's embarrassment. They were about to go to sleep for the night, but Jonathan ended up showing his dino medals to Dina, who freaked out after finding out that one of Jonathan's medals was Saige. Having been unaware of this himself, Jonathan also was startled when he found out. After telepathically telling Saige to stay away from Dina, Jonathan calmed Dina down and the two went to sleep. This takes place the next day. it's kind of lame, though... Oh well! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 13: Trouble with the Medal

*Dina's POV*

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the alarm clock. I hit the snooze button and checked the time.

"Why is the alarm ringing at 6 in the morning?" I asked.

"It's a school day." Jonathan said as he yawned.

"Oh… right…" I said. "We had a crazy weekend, didn't we?" I said.

"With us dying twice each and ending up in medals, yeah, I would say so." He replied.

"Well, I guess we should get ready." I said after a moment. I walked to the closet and got some clothes to wear.

"Seriously, where did those clothes come from?" Jonathan asked. "I know you didn't bring them with you."

"I don't know how, but anything created in this world can exist in the real world and vice-versa." I said.

"That makes no sense, but if it works, who cares." He replied. With that, he walked to the closet to get clothes, as well. I chose shorts and a white t-shirt with a picture of a Teffla on it, while Jonathan wore shorts and, ironically, an identical shirt to the one he wore during the night, which was identical to the one I was wearing.

"Is it weird that we're both wearing the same outfit?" I asked.

"Not really." He said. "It just shows that we have similar interests, I guess."

This time, I was the one that blushed.

"You know, it's kinda cute when you do that." Jonathan said with a smile. We both laughed a little, then finished getting ready.

I put my hair in my usual side-ponytail, while Jonathan tied his hair back in a ponytail, as well.

Then he grabbed his backpack and put on a pair of glasses.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" I asked.

"I don't usually, but sometimes I will." He replied. "I don't really need them, so if you don't like them, I won't wear them."

"I don't mind either way." I said.

"I won't wear them." he said. "I don't really like them, anyways."

"Okay." I said. "Well, we should get going."

"Wait a minute." Jonathan said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"If we're in a medal, how are we going to be able to go to our separate classes without returning to the medal?" he asked.

"Oh… I didn't think of that." I said. "We may not be able to go at all."

"Maybe we can arrange for a schedule change and go to the same classes?" he suggested.

"You're a year ahead of me, so that won't work." I said. "We may have to let them know what's going on and stop going until this is straightened out."

"That might not happen." He said. I knew he was right. "We would have to drop out."

"We may not have a choice." I said. I picked up my backpack. "Let's go talk to them and see what happens."

"Okay…" he said.

*Later, at the school*

We walked to the office to talk to the staff.

"Oh!" one of the staff members said as we walked in. "Nice to see you again, Jonathan! And you, too, Dina!"

"Hello." Jonathan and I both said.

"What can I do for you two?" she asked.

"Well… we have a… bit of an issue…" Jonathan said.

"What kind of issue?" she asked.

"Well…" he started.

"The two of us have been running into trouble lately." I said, cutting Jonathan off. "Yesterday, we had an issue that ended in both of us getting killed and using the revival machine to revive each other. Now we are limited to the distance between us by a joined medal that we're stored in, so we were wondering if there was anything you could do to help us with our schedules to avoid us turning back into medals."

"Yeah… that…" Jonathan said.

"You come up with the craziest stories." The staff member said. "You can't prove it, either, so I can't help you."

"Wanna bet?" I said. I looked at Jonathan, who nodded at me, knowing what I was telling him to do.

There was a flash of light, and we were back in our medal. After a moment, we returned to normal.

The staff member stared at us, clearly trying to process what just happened.

"Well, I guess I have no choice to believe you, but what am I supposed to do?" she asked. "I can't rearrange your schedules this far into the year, so I'm afraid the only options are to either continue with your normal classes or drop out."

"I guess we have no choice but to drop out, then." Jonathan said sadly. I nodded in agreement.

"Very well." the staff member said. "I will tell the principal about your request. You may leave the school, but try to stay out of trouble."

"We'll try, but it would be a lot easier if a homicidal criminal wasn't after us." I said.

"Well, I wish you two luck." The staff member said.

"Thanks." I said. With that, we left.

On the way out, we passed Kelli.

"HEY!" she shouted at us. "Where are you guys going?"

"Home." Jonathan said.

"You're ditching?" she asked.

"We dropped out." I said.

"What?!" she shouted. "Why?!"

"I'll show you why." Jonathan said. The two of us did the same thing as in front of the staff member. Then we explained the story.

"You guys are vivosaurs now?!" she asked. "Wow, that's awesome! And I really like the whole 'joined medal' thing."

"Well, we need to get going." Jonathan said. "See you later."

"Bye!" Kelli said. "Maybe we can go to Icegrip Plateau later."

"Maybe." I said. "If you want, meet us there at 4."

"Okay!" she said. Then she ran to her class.

"Why do I get the feeling that something is going to go wrong when we get there?" Jonathan asked.

"Trust me, everything will be fine." I said. "Hopefully…" I mumbled.

"I heard that!" he said.

"So what should we do for now?" He asked after a moment.

"I want to go to Hot Spring Heights." I said. "I think a nice soak in the spring will help me relax."

"Okay…" Jonathan said.

We went to the helipad and had them fly us to Ilium Village.

**That's chapter 13! And why hasn't anyone voted in the new poll on my profile? Anyways, keep reading and reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14: Sacrifice

**Chapter 14 is here! Last chapter, the medal issue forced the two teens to drop out of school. They met with Kelli on the way out, who agreed to meet them at Icegrip Plateau. The two left for Hot Spring Heights to soak in the hot spring. This takes place when they arrive. It's a sad one, though. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 14: Sacrifice

*Dina's POV*

When we arrived at Hot Spring Heights, everything seemed normal.

"Finally." I mumbled.

"Let's go." Jonathan said.

We arrived at the hot spring. No one was there, surprisingly.

"It seems like every time a place is abandoned, something bad happens." Jonathan said.

I ignored him and walked into the changing room, then I went into the medal and got a swimsuit to wear in the hot spring. When I walked out, Jonathan blushed, clearly not used to seeing a teenage girl in a swimsuit. I giggled, then I walked over to the hot spring and stepped in.

"I've never been in here before." I said. "It actually feels kind of nice."

Jonathan walked out of the changing room in a pair of swimming trunks. I giggled, making him blush again. He also stepped into the hot spring after a moment.

"You're right, it does feel kind of nice." He said. He walked over to me and stood next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and took a camera out of his pocket.

"It's a waterproof camera." He explained. "I just want to remember this moment. After all, it _is _our first date without anyone trying to kill us." He held the camera in front of us and took a picture.

Then he looked at the screen on it, smiling.

"I'll probably print this and put it in a frame later." He said as he put the camera in his pocket. Then he leaned over and kissed me.

But after a moment, I sensed something was wrong. Jonathan stopped moving completely. I looked into his eyes, which seemed to have a shocked expression.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Suddenly, he fell backwards, hitting his head on the edge of the hot spring. He sank to the bottom of the spring, blood filling the water where he fell. I screamed, then dived down to the bottom of the spring, which was a lot deeper at the spot where he collapsed. I couldn't see much because of the blood trail, but I eventually was able to find him.

But by that time, I was running out of air. I picked up his limp body and kicked off of the bottom of the spring. But I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I managed to get Jonathan to the shallow part of the spring, but then I ended up involuntarily taking a breath, filling my lungs with water. I tried to swim back up, but instead I sank to the bottom, my vision going dark.

_So this is what it's like to drown…_ I thought as my vision faded to black.

*Jonathan's POV*

I somehow woke up underwater. I immediately swam up and took a breath of fresh air. I sighed in relief. My head was hurting though. I touched the back of my head, then looked at my hand and saw blood. I knew the blood in the water was mine.

"Why did I pass out?" I asked to no one in particular. Then I looked around. "Dina?" I asked.

"Dina?!" I shouted.

_Where is she?!_ I thought.

Then I heard her voice in my head. She was trying to talk to me telepathically.

_I'm… at the bottom of… the hot spring. _She said._ Hurry… I don't… know… how much… longer... I can… hang… on… _Then there was silence.

_Dina?! _I asked. No response. _DINA?!_

Without another thought, I dove to the bottom of the spring to get her.

Once I finally got to her, I used my power over water and air to create an air bubble so I could breathe long enough to get us out of there.

When I got to the surface, I walked on the shallow part over to the edge of the spring. Then I set Dina's body on the solid ground and crawled out next to her. She wasn't breathing or moving, and she had no pulse.

She was dead.

Again.

She had drowned while trying to save me.

_Jeez, dying three times in three days?!_ I thought. _Her life must be miserable._

I used my powers to draw the water out of her body. I was surprised that it worked. I tried shocking her to restart her heart, but it was no use. I started to cry. Even though Dina could heal herself, it seemed unlikely that she would come back this time.

I had lost her again.

And this time, she might not come back.

I returned to our medal with her body. I placed her in her bed and kissed her one last time before returning to normal to get our stuff. I placed it back in the medal world and flew to the helipad. I got on the first helicopter to Ribular Town.

When it landed, I flew home, placed our medal on the nightstand, and went to my room. I sat at my computer desk, got out my camera, and made two copies of our picture.

One was for my room, to remember her by.

But if she wasn't revived within the next few days, the medal world would be where I would bury her body.

That's what the second picture was for.

Her grave.

**That's chapter 14!**

**Dina: Again?! Really?!**

**Jonathan: Give us a break!**

**Me: No.**

**Dina: Why not?!**

**Me: I might give Jonathan a break, but you're dead right now.**

**Dina: Oh, sure, you'll give ****yourself**** a break, but not me?!**

**Me: Exactly! :D**

**Dina and Jonathan: -_-'**

**Me: What's your problem?**

**Jonathan: Nothing.**

**Me: Good.**

**Kelli: Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Me: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!**

**Kelli: Hey, I'm part of this story, too, even though I just have a minor role so far!**

**Me: Good point. Oh, well!**

**And Reegreeg: OMG THAT REVIEW WAS FREAKING HILARIOUS! XD LOL (Except for the part where Saige called me a creepy guy with zero fashion sense) Lol still funny though.**


	15. Chapter 15: Last Chance

**Chapter 15 is here! Last chapter, Dina and Jonathan went to the hot spring to relax for a while. After taking a picture of the two and kissing Dina, Jonathan suddenly passed out for no apparent reason. (Just so you know, that randomly happens to me in real life. Epilepsy sucks.) He sank to the bottom of the hot spring, so Dina went down and rescued him, but she drowned in the process. Jonathan woke up, but when he retrieved Dina's body, he was unable to save her. He returned home and made copies of the picture he took, but he still hoped that Dina would be revived. This takes place later that day. It might be boring to some, though. Oh, well! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 15: Last Chance

*Jonathan's POV*

After making the copies of the picture, I went back to the guest bedroom and returned to the medal world. Dina was still lying on the bed, meaning she had not been revived. I was hoping she would come back to life soon, but as time passed, it seemed less and less likely.

I decided to go to bed and hope that tomorrow would be better.

Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"Jonathan…" it said. It sounded like Dina.

I looked over to her bed, but she was still just lying there. I walked over to her and touched her neck, feeling for a pulse. I didn't get one, and her skin was getting very cold.

"Must be my imagination…" I mumbled.

_It's not your imagination._ A different voice said. _She's actually calling out to you telepathically._

_And who are you?_ I asked the unfamiliar voice.

_Well, since I'm your vivosaur now, I might as well help you out._ They said.

_Saige._ I said.

_Yep! _she replied. _That's my name!_

_Jokes aside, how can you hear her? _I asked.

_The same way you can._ She replied. _Now talk to her, not me._

_Dina, was that you?_ I asked the other voice.

_I just told you it was!_ Saige said.

_Shut up! I'm talking to Dina!_ I replied.

_You know that I can hear both of you, right?_ Dina's voice said. _Anyways, this is the only way I can talk to you right now. I might be able to make my spirit visible to communicate better, but I don't know._

_Try it, I guess._ I replied.

Then a ghost-like image of Dina appeared in front of me.

"Is that better?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "So why did you choose now to call out to me?"

"Because you're the only one that can revive me now." She said. My eyes grew wide with surprise.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I already tried, and I know that the revival machine wouldn't help. Why can't you just use your healing powers?"

"Because what you don't seem to understand is that my power is not infinite." She said. "I can't heal myself every time I die or get injured. Other people can be revived at the cost of my own energy, but reviving myself would require another source of power."

"Then why were you able to use it before?" I asked.

"I can store a limited amount of power for emergency use, but eventually, I have to find a way to recharge that power." She said. "And I can't do that on my own."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "And is there any way I can help?

"Your powers won't be enough alone." She said. "Unless you have a power that I don't know about."

"Life injection." I said. "It's a power that I've never perfected, and I have only used it once. It might just work."

"How does it work?" she asked.

"If I can concentrate enough of my personal life energy into my hand, I can transfer that energy from myself to the other person." I explained. "It will drain my own life to heal the other person, but I'm a legionator, so absorbing life energy from my surroundings isn't a difficult task, even if it takes a while. The only problem is that if I fail, we could both die."

"How will we know if it works?" she asked.

"Mostly we'll know based on whether or not you come back to life." I said. "And if I survive…"

"I guess it's worth a shot." She said. "The only issue is that it will likely be my last chance if it works. I probably won't be able to revive myself, even if I can heal others."

"Maybe if I transfer more energy than normal, it can recharge your powers?" I suggested.

"If that works, we'll be lucky." She said. "And it could kill you to do so."

"I'll try it anyways." I said. "I owe you at least that much. In addition to that, I love you to the point where I'd be willing to lose my own life to save yours."

"Jonathan…" she said, obviously afraid of the thought of losing me. After a moment, she sighed. "Okay." She said. "Give it a shot."

The image of her disappeared, so I walked back to her side and prepared for the transfer.

I concentrated my energy to my hand, forming a green flame-like aura around it.

"Here we go!" I shouted as I put my hand on Dina's chest. It was very awkward for me, for obvious reasons. I forced the energy surrounding my hand into leaving my body and entering Dina's. A green glow spread from my hand through Dina's body, so I knew it was working.

However, I was also becoming weaker by the second.

I saw her fingers move after a moment, indicating that she was alive, but I decided to keep my promise and I forced another burst of energy into her to recharge her powers.

Her eyes slowly opened, but by that time, I was so weak that I could no longer stand up. My legs gave out and I fell forward. My head landed somewhere kinda inappropriate, which was very embarrassing, but I was unable to move anymore. I knew it would take at least the rest of the night for me to fully recover, but for now, I was just glad Dina was okay.

*Dina's POV*

I opened my eyes, my vision being extremely blurry. I knew that Jonathan's healing technique had worked. My vision cleared up after a few seconds, but I could barely move.

Then I looked over to Jonathan and saw him falling. I wanted to catch him, but I was still too weak to move my arms.

He landed right on top of me. His head landed on my chest, which made me uncomfortable both physically and emotionally, but there was nothing we could do since neither of us could move.

"Thank you, Jonathan." I said softly after a moment.

"You're welcome, Dina." he replied softly. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me, too…" I replied.

With that, we both fell asleep. Jonathan was still on top of me, but I couldn't do anything about it. I'm sure he felt the same uncomfortable feeling at the time, though.

**That's chapter 15! Dina's back! But her and Jonathan are both weak, so they have to sleep with Jonathan's head on Dina's chest. (Awkward…) Oh, well! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 16: Kelli's Deadly Duel

**Chapter 16 is here! Last chapter, Jonathan had a talk with Dina's spirit, revealing that he was the only one who could save her. He then used his own life energy to revive Dina. Both were so weak afterwards that they could no longer move, and Jonathan collapsed, his head landing on Dina's chest, much to his embarrassment. Due to them both being weak, the two were forced to sleep that way, which was awkward for both of them. This takes place the next morning. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 16: Kelli's Deadly Duel

*Dina's POV*

I woke up the next morning feeling well-rested and somewhat energetic. I was about to get up, but then I noticed that Jonathan was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up, but at the same time, I didn't really want his head on my chest until he did, especially since I was still in my swimsuit.

_This is even more awkward now that I'm fully awake…_ I thought.

"Jonathan?" I said softly. I moved my arm and shook his shoulder. His eyes opened slowly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, for starters, your head is still on top of my chest…" I said.

"Oh… sorry…" he said. He slowly leaned back and stood up. His face was as red as a tomato from embarrassment.

"It's okay…" I said, also blushing.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"So…" I said. "What should we do today?"

"I don't know…" Jonathan replied.

Then I remembered something.

"Crap!" I shouted.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We forgot to meet Kelli at Icegrip Plateau yesterday!" I said.

"Aww, man!" he replied. "Well, that would have been kinda difficult with you being dead…"

"True…" I said. "Maybe we should stop by the school and set up another meeting."

"Okay…" he replied.

*Later*

When we got to the school, Kelli was just walking up to the front gate.

"Hey, Kelli!" I shouted.

"Oh, hi!" she said.

We walked up to her.

"Where were you guys yesterday?" she asked. Jonathan explained the story. "Well, I guess I'll let it slide." She said.

"We were wondering if maybe we could set up another meeting for later today." I said.

"Sure!" she said. "Same time, same place?"

"Sounds good!" I said.

"Cool!" she said. "See you guys after school!"

She ran off to her classroom.

*Later, Kelli's POV*

I'm at Icegrip Plateau. It's 3:30. I told them to meet me here at 4. I like being early, though.

"Now I just have to wait for them…" I said to no one in particular. I noticed that the place was abandoned. "Weird…" I said. "Where is everyone?"

Then I heard a noise.

"What was that?" I said.

I saw a creature flying over my head. It looked like a Nycto Ace.

But then I saw several more of them.

"That's weird…" I said. "What are they doing here?"

Then they dived down towards the ice.

Right where I was standing.

I jumped out of the way, but the closest one pulled up, grabbed me with its clawed feet, and lifted me into the air. I noticed a person on the back of it pointing a gun at me.

"Who are you?!" I shouted.

"None of your business!" they shouted back.

I grinned and my body transformed into pure water.

"What the-?" they said in surprise.

I slipped right through the creature's grasp and fell into the freezing water below.

I used my powers to create a water pillar to lift me out.

"Get her!" I heard one of the people shout.

Several of the dragon-like vivosaurs dove straight at me. I used my powers to pull some of the surrounding water around me. I changed its form to create an ice shield to block the creatures from getting to me.

Too bad Nycto Aces are air types. Air beats water.

One of the creatures flew straight into my shield at over 200 miles per hour, breaking it and blasting me back. I flew off the edge of the iceberg, but I quickly created a platform out of the water below me and used it like a jet to fly straight at one of the creatures. I quickly dodged around it and knocked the person off of its back. Then I landed safely. The person, who was wearing a black full-body suit of some sort and a black helmet, flew backwards. They managed to land on their feet, but they slid on the slippery ice.

Suddenly, a silver sword with orange markings appeared in their hand, causing me to gasp in surprise. They stabbed it into the ice, which slowed them to a stop.

"Who are you?!" I shouted. "And what do you want from me?!"

"That is none of your business." They said. I could tell now that it was a girl.

"You clearly want me dead!" I said. "So why's that?!"

"You're an ally of my enemy, making you an enemy of mine." She said.

I stared at her face angrily. I could see her eyes through her helmet. They were glowing orange. This didn't surprise me much after seeing her summon a sword, though.

"Nycto Ace!" she suddenly shouted. "Use Nycto star on Kelli!"

"How did you know my name?!" I shouted out of pure shock.

"I know all of my enemies' names." She said.

The vivosaur flew into the air and did a loop before flapping its wings once and folding them around it. The creature slammed into me and kept flying forward, taking me with it.

Just before I reached the edge of the platform, I saw an ice spike near the path we were taking. I took advantage of this by manipulating the spike into stabbing the Nycto Ace in the chest. The vivosaur screeched in pain before disappearing.

"Time to end this!" I shouted. I created several water spears and took down the remaining Nycto Aces, causing the pilots to fall into the water below.

The girl growled at me. "There are more on the way." she said. "But you won't be alive long enough to see them!"

She then charged at me with her sword in her hand. It was suddenly engulfed with orange flames as she ran.

"Don't be so sure!" I shouted back. I manipulated some of the water to form around me. I felt a surge of power as I absorbed energy from the water, causing my eyes and hair to glow a bright turquoise color. Then I shot the water at her.

But she didn't even slow down, and her sword was still on fire.

"What in the world are you?!" I shouted.

She responded by slashing at me with her sword, but I dodged it easily. I punched her in the stomach and used the power I absorbed to blow her away. I then created an ice sword and charged at top speed towards her. I slashed at her arm as she tried to stand up, leaving a large slice in it and knocking her back down.

"Not bad." She said, apparently not feeling the injury. She suddenly released some sort of shockwave, which almost blew me away. I stayed standing, though, much to the girl's surprise.

Then I raised the sword to stab her.

"Go ahead and try it." She said.

I thrust the sword at her, but as I did, she raised her sword at the same time. I ended up stabbing her in the shoulder, but her sword stabbed through my stomach.

She would live, but I probably wouldn't.

My sword disappeared as she pulled hers out of my lower body. I couldn't breathe due to the pain.

I collapsed to the ground, blood spreading all around me.

I looked to where the girl was, but she had disappeared. Then I saw Jonathan and Dina enter the dig site. They saw me and ran towards me.

My vision was going dark, and I was too weak to move. I could see my friends run over to me, looks of total shock on their faces.

I saw Dina's mouth move, but I was so far gone that I couldn't hear her. They knelt down next to me, trying to help me, but it was too late.

I slipped away as my friends tried desperately to help me. It was no use.

Everything faded to black as all life left my body.

**Chapter 16 is done! I'll get the next one up soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 17: Kelli's Secret

**Chapter 17 is here! So last chapter, after Dina and Jonathan woke up, still in the awkward position they fell asleep in, they realized that they failed to meet Kelli and went to set up another meeting, also at Icegrip Plateau. Kelli got there 30 minutes early and was attacked by a mysterious girl and an army of Nycto Ace- flying soldiers. In the end, Kelli almost killed the girl, only to be stabbed in the stomach by her. The girl teleported away as Jonathan and Dina entered the dig site, leaving Kelli to die. This takes place when Jonathan and Dina get to the dig site. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 17: Kelli's Secret

*Dina's POV*

I knew something was wrong. I can sense when my friends are in danger. However, not only did I sense it, but we had heard shouting all the way back at Ilium Village. It sounded like Kelli was arguing with someone. As we got closer, I noticed several creatures that looked like Nycto Aces falling out of the sky, which doesn't happen unless they are killed in battle. We got to the dig site.

Then I saw what was wrong.

Kelli was on the ground, a pool of blood spreading around her.

"KELLI!" I shouted. The two of us ran over to her and knelt down next to her. I saw a huge hole in her lower body. I looked at Jonathan. "Someone stabbed her!" I said. "Call for help!" he nodded and grabbed his phone, then dialed the number. I turned back to Kelli. "Come on, Kelli, stay with us!" I said. I knew she wasn't going to make it if we waited.

"A friend of mine was stabbed and needs medical help, now!" I heard Jonathan shout into the phone. "We're at Icegrip Plateau." He waited for a moment. "Okay, thanks!"

He ended the call and ran back to us.

"They'll be here in about five minutes." He said. "Look for a Dimorph Ace."

I nodded and turned back to Kelli again. I checked her pulse, but I didn't get anything.

"No… Kelli!" I shouted. I tried using my electric powers to shock her heart into restarting. "Come on… Come on!" I said as I shocked her. "Dammit! It's not working!"

Jonathan took off his coat and created a knife with his powers. He started cutting it into strips and creating a pad to stop the bleeding.

"This might help." He said. The knife disappeared and he walked over to us, pressing the pad down on the wound. "Try it now."

I started shocking her again while Jonathan tried to stop the bleeding.

"Please…" I said. "Don't die on us…"

Then I noticed that Jonathan was shivering violently. His lips were turning blue and his face became pale.

"Jonathan!" I shouted.

"I have… to save… her…" he said. "I… can't let… another friend… die…"

"Snap out of it, Jonathan!" I shouted. "Use your fire powers to warm yourself up or something!"

"I… can't…" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm… too… weak…" he said.

Then he fell to the ground, shaking violently.

"NO!" I shouted.

I knew that I couldn't save both of them, but Kelli was already pretty much dead and Jonathan would die if I didn't do anything.

Then I heard a loud screech from above us. I looked up and saw the Dimorph Ace.

"Over here!" I shouted.

The red dragon-like creature swooped down next to us and landed.

Three people climbed off of its back and ran to us. One ran over to Kelli, one to Jonathan, and the other to me.

"Are you the one who called us?" one of them asked me.

"No, that would be him." I said, pointing to Jonathan. "I tried to help him save her…" I pointed to Kelli. "…but he collapsed after cutting up his coat to stop the bleeding."

"How did he do that?" the staff member next to him asked. "I don't see a knife anywhere."

"I'll explain everything later." I said. "Or even on the way there. But for now, let's help them."

"I'm not getting much from this one." The staff member next to Kelli said.

"This one's weak, but he's still with us." the one next to Jonathan said.

"Let's get them to the hospital." The one in front of me said. He must have been the leader of the emergency team.

The others nodded and the six of us boarded the Dimorph ace, which flew us to the hospital.

They took Jonathan and Kelli in immediately. Conveniently, their rooms were right next to each other. While he staff helped out, I explained the story to the leader.

"That's a pretty crazy story." He said. "It's hard to believe you have powers, though."

"I can prove it to you later." I said. "I'm going to check on my friends." he nodded and I walked to where he said their rooms were.

The staff tried desperately to help Kelli, but nothing worked. As for Jonathan, they couldn't do much except warm him up and let him rest.

I walked to Kelli's room to try to help. A staff member was standing next to the bed.

"Sorry, but you can't be here right now." the staff member said.

"I have a way to heal her." I said.

"I'm sorry, but she can't be saved." She said.

"I have healing powers." I said.

"I don't believe you, so please leave." She said, obviously annoyed.

"Want me to prove it?" I said angrily. "I also have electric powers."

"No. I don't care, I said leave!" she said, clearly angry that I wouldn't leave. "If you don't leave, I'll have to call security."

Electric arcs surrounded my head because of my anger, which surprised the staff member.

"If you don't let me heal her, I may have to stun you with my powers." I said.

"And if you do that, security will be here in a matter of minutes." She said.

I walked towards Kelli, but the staff member grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I said stay away." She said angrily. I pulled my arm from her grip.

"You're not a staff member." I said.

"Yes I am, and I said…" she started.

"No, you're not!" I said. "You can't tell me what to do!"

I released a few electric arcs at the staff member.

She raised her right hand and the arcs completely disappeared.

"I have powers, too." She said. "I can negate supernatural abilities."

"No way…" I said.

"In addition to that, I'm a good fighter and I'm much stronger than the average human." She said. "That's part of the reason I was hired to work here. The staff discovered the existence of these strange powers and hired me to protect people from them."

I raised my right hand towards Kelli and my left hand towards the staff member.

"You won't stop me." I said.

"I will." She said.

A green aura surrounded my right hand and a red one surrounded my left hand.

The staff member gasped in pain suddenly and grabbed her chest.

"What… is this?!" she asked.

"It's an external version of Life Transfer." I said. "I'm literally draining your life to heal her. And you can't negate it because it's inside you!"

"You little…" she started. Then she collapsed to her knees.

A green glow engulfed Kelli's wound and it started to close up.

"You really can heal people…" she said weakly.

Then I released the life drain on the staff member and finished healing Kelli. She opened her eyes weakly after a moment.

"Where am I?" she asked. "And how am I alive?"

"Impossible!" the staff member shouted. "You brought her back from the dead?!"

"Nice one, Dina." Kelli said as she sat up. "I didn't know you had healing powers."

"Yeah, well, the staff member tried to stop me from using them." I said. "She can negate supernatural powers."

"That's actually a cool power!" Kelli said.

"Yeah, when it's not being used against you!" I said.

"She would make a good teammate if we got in a fight." Kelli said.

"No." she said. "I can't join you."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I don't know you." She said. "And I was hired to stop people like you from being here."

"That means nothing." I said. "I'm Dina, the champion of the Caliosteo cup and defeater of Zongazonga. I'm also an Electromaster and I have a robotic left leg."

"That's who you are?!" she shouted. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay." I said. "In the next room is Jonathan. He's a master of all of the elements except Earth, he can fly, teleport, and summon these crazy creatures called legions out of lost souls. Don't ask how that works. He's also my boyfriend!"

"Weird…" she said.

"And I'm Kelli Willows!" Kelli shouted. "I'm a Naiad who can control water and manipulate it onto many forms. It also gives me energy when I'm near water. I can also turn into water if necessary."

"Wait, what's a Naiad?" I asked. "And why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Naiads basically are an ancient tribe, kinda like the Digadig tribe." She explained. "They all have the same powers as me, and one of their most sacred treasures is the five chickens, which are only given to who they believe had the greatest heroic potential. In the case of my generation, that was me."

"You're an ancient magical warrior?!" I asked. "Cool!"

"Well, sort of." She said. "I'm descended from a tribe of ancient magical warriors."

"Oh, okay. You said you had the five chickens?" I asked. "Where are they?"

"I don't use them unless I really need to, but I can show you the medals." She said. She waved her hand and she was back in her normal clothes. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out five medals. She held them out to show them to me. I started to laugh a little when I saw them.

"They may look weak, but don't underestimate them!" she said.

After everything calmed down, the three of us walked over to Jonathan's room. He was already awake.

"Hey, guys!" he said. "Just so you know, I heard what happened. This room isn't very soundproof…"

"It's really not supposed to be." The staff member said. "I assume this is Jonathan?"

"Yep!" he said. "That's me! My name is Jonathan Smith!"

"So, I heard that you have powers, including being a legionator." She said. "Can you demonstrate?"

"Not in here." he said. "There's not enough room."

"Okay." She said. "I'll wait until they release you."

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked.

"I go by the nickname of 'Magic Buster' because of my ability to negate supernatural abilities." She said. "But my real name is Kira Johnson."

"Kira…" I said. "I know you!"

"How?" she asked.

"Because my name is Dina Johnson." I said. "You're my runaway sister!"

**What do you think of that?! And I finally gave one of the main characters a last name! I also created a new OC, gave Dina a new power, revealed her long-lost sister's identity (more about her will be revealed next chapter), and revealed Jonathan's/my last name! In addition to that, I revealed a secret of Kelli's (her death and her secret were Reegreeg's idea), along with her vivosaurs! Yay, I did a lot of cool things in this chapter! I'll work on getting the next chapter up soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Sister's Secret

**Chapter 18 is here! Last chapter, a lot happened. Kelli was taken to the hospital, where she was confirmed to be dead. Dina went in to help her, only to be stopped by a mysterious staff member who can negate supernatural abilities. Eventually, Dina used a special version of Life Transfer to stop the staff member and heal Kelli at the same time. After everything calmed down, everyone introduced themselves to the staff member, who turned out to be Kira, Dina's runaway sister. This takes place where that left off. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 18: The Sister's Secret

*Dina's POV*

"Kira…" I said. "I know you!"

"How?" she asked.

"Because my name is Dina Johnson." I said. "You're my runaway sister!"

"I don't have a sister…" she said.

"You ran away when I was only five years old!" I shouted.

"How old are you now?" she asked.

"Fifteen." I said. "Why does it matter?"

"I must have forgotten about you during the 10 years of chaos since then." She said. "Sorry about that…"

"It's okay." I said. "Maybe you're not the person I thought you were."

She paused for a moment with her head hanging down. Her eyes shot open as she realized something.

"Wait, you said your name is Dina?!" she asked. I nodded. Her eyes widened and she froze.

*Flashback, 10 years ago, Kira's POV*

Our parents had just picked me, my little sister Dina, and our older brother Sam up from school on their new Ptera. Even at this time, vivosaurs were already our method of transportation.

We arrived at home to find the house had been broken into. Our older brother, trying to be brave, ran inside. The rest of us followed him.

At the time, I was 8, Dina was 5, and Sam was 12.

The person who had broken into our house turned out to be a girl who looked about 16. She had silver hair with gold streaks, and her eyes were an unnatural-looking orange color. I knew that she wasn't a normal human.

The girl walked over to us. Dina, trying to help out, kicked the girl in the shin.

"HEY!" the girl shouted.

"Get out of our house!" Dina said.

"Get away from me, you little brat!" the girl shouted. She stomped on the ground in front of Dina. A shockwave of some sort knocked Dina back into the wall, leaving her with little strength. This provoked Sam to charge at the girl.

"TAKE THIS!" He shouted as he ran at an unnaturally high speed and punched the girl in the face. "THAT'S FOR HURTING MY LITTLE SISTER!" he shouted.

The girl stumbled back a few feet before literally flying at Sam. Our father jumped in front of him with his arms out and blocked the attack. He was punched in the chest, but he literally nullified the force of the impact.

"Don't you ever try to hurt my family!" he shouted. He used the momentum of her own attack to blow her back. She recovered quickly.

A dark aura appeared in her hand, and it quickly formed into a silver sword with what looked like orange runic markings. The markings glowed, along with her eyes and her hair. Some marks on her right arm started to glow, as well.

"You can't stop me." the girl said. She teleported in front of our father and slashed at him. He tried to nullify the force like before, but the sword cut right through his power, slicing his chest open and ending his life.

"DADDY!" Dina shouted. Tears were streaming down her face.

"NO!" Sam shouted. He charged again. She slashed at him, but he put his arm out, literally blocking the sword with his bare hands. Everyone was shocked.

"You're not the only one with powers." He said to the girl. She stomped on the ground, releasing another shockwave that blew Sam back into the wall. He landed right next to Dina.

"Brother!" she shouted.

"I'm fine, Dina." he said as he tried to stand up.

"No, you're not." She grabbed his leg, which she could tell was injured. It started to glow, and after a moment, he stood up again, completely healed.

"Thanks." He said. He ran towards the girl again, but this time, the sword disappeared and she punched the ground, causing two creatures that looked like silver eels with arms and blue flames at the end of their tails to appear. They were holding giant silver crossbows, which they aimed at Sam. They fired energy blasts, both of which hit him in the chest and went right through him, killing him. He fell, collapsing just a few feet from the girl. She kicked him aside and walked towards us with the creatures by her sides. She waved her arm, causing the creatures to disappear, then re-summoned her sword.

She walked towards me and swung the sword. I put my hand out to block it, hoping it would cut off my hand and not my head.

But that's not what happened.

The sword shattered as it hit my hand, becoming a bunch of flying black fireballs that quickly disappeared. I punched her in the face, making her stumble back and trip over Sam's body. I took this opportunity to walk over to her and stomp her face into the ground.

She pushed me off of her and stood up. She released another shockwave, but I put my hand up again, knowing it would negate the power. Suddenly, she raised her hand towards me. A dark orb appeared in her hand. She released it in a beam of energy. Our mother jumped in front of me and took the blast for me.

But she was unharmed.

She actually absorbed the power, then raised her hand and shot it back at the girl. The girl shot her own blast, causing an explosion in the middle of the room.

At this point, I knew we all had powers. Dina had healing powers, dad had Momentum Redirection, Sam had super speed and resistance to damage from physical attacks, mom had energy absorption, and I could negate supernatural powers.

The girl had realized this, as well. She hit the ground again, causing an angel-like creature to appear out of nowhere. It teleported in front of our mom and slammed into her, blowing her into the wall and breaking her neck. It teleported in front of her and slammed into her again, smashing her against the wall and finishing her off.

"MOM!" I shouted. "NO!"

"MOMMY!" Dina shouted before breaking out in tears again.

I was beyond angry. This freak had killed my parents and my brother, and she hurt my little sister.

"Get out of here if you want to live." The girl said to me.

At that moment, I knew who she was after. It wasn't any of the people that she had killed. It wasn't me.

It was Dina.

"You'll never take my little sister from me!" I shouted.

"Thanatos." She said. "Kill this brat!"

The angel-like creature flew at me, but I put my arm out just before it could hit. I heard a sound like breaking glass, and the creature disappeared into a burst of flames.

"Impossible!" the girl shouted.

"Nothing's impossible." I replied.

The girl fired a burst of energy right past me and into the corner where Dina was. I tried to block it by jumping in front of it, but the blast moved too fast and was too far away. There was an explosion that caused the entire corner of the room to collapse on top of Dina.

"DINA!" I shouted. I fell to my knees and cried.

"First dad, then Sam, then mom, now Dina?!" I turned to the girl. "You've killed my entire family! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A HEARTLESS FREAK?!" I shouted. I was only 8, so I was reacting out of pure protective instinct.

"They weren't my target. That pathetic little girl wasn't even worth my time." She said. "You're the real threat here, not her."

At that moment, I charged at the girl and punched her as hard as I could in the jaw. I heard a cracking sound as she literally flew across the room from my attack. She hit the window and flew through it, tumbling across the backyard and into the lake that was just beyond it.

I was surprised by my own strength. I was an 8-year-old who just punched a 16-year-old hard enough to send her flying about 20 feet and through a window with enough force left over for her to tumble about another 40 feet. But I didn't have time to worry about that.

I left the house and ran for my life, knowing that the girl would come after me if I didn't.

*Present time, Dina's POV*

"Uh… are you okay?" I asked Kira. She didn't respond. I waved my hand in front of her face and snapped my fingers. "KIRA!" I shouted, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I had a flashback." She said. "And I remember everything from that night."

She walked over and hugged me.

"I thought you were dead…" she said, starting to cry. "That creep brought part of the house down on you and I thought she had killed you."

"Her name was Argis." I said. "And I almost died that night, but thanks to my powers, and a little help, I survived."

"You know her name?" Kira asked.

"She tried to kill me again." I said. " She actually succeded once, and Jonathan and Kelli have been getting caught in the crossfire since then."

"You said someone helped you that day…" Kira said. "Who was it?"

"My lifelong friend, Todd." I said. "He saw what happened and dug me out of the rubble. As he did, I healed myself, but I forgot about my powers over time, since I never had to use them again until just recently. Sadly, a Dinaurian named Saige killed him and four of my other friends. I was the only survivor of the entire battle."

"I'm sorry, Dina…" Kira said.

"It's okay." I said. "But Argis needs to pay for killing my family!"

"Together, we might be able to stop her!" Jonathan said.

"We have to stop her!" Kira said. "She killed my family and almost killed Dina!"

"She's gonna pay big-time!" I said.

"I don't know what happened with you, but I want revenge on her for killing me at Icegrip Plateau!" Kelli shouted.

"Let's go!" Kira shouted.

The four of us walked out of the room and towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going, Kira?" a staff member asked.

"I'm leaving with my little sister." She said. "And I'm not coming back without a major injury."

"I thought you said your entire family was dead." He said.

"I just found out that my little sister survived." She explained. "And I want to protect her."

"You know, you're going to lose your job and your benefits if you walk out that door." He said.

"I don't care." She said. "Family and friends are the only things I really care about, and if I need money, I'll find a colossal diamond or sell a miraculous fossil rock for it."

With that, she turned and walked out, the rest of us following right behind her.

"Are you sure about this, Kira?" Jonathan asked.

"It's a pretty risky move." Kelli said.

"Argis is really tough, too." I said. "And she hasn't even unleashed her legions when I've fought her. She beat me easily. Over the weekend, I died three times." Kira had a very frustrated expression at this point.

"If she's stronger than before, then it may be much more difficult to defeat her, but we have no choice." Kira said.

"You do have a choice." Someone said. "Fight and die, or just die!"

I turned around and saw Argis standing about 20 feet away from us.

"Well, then…" Kira said. "I choose fight!" She pulled out 3 dino medals and threw them. There were two Tefflas and Frigi, all rank 20. I was amazed at being able to see Frigi, since I didn't have my own copy. "And I hope you haven't forgotten about my powers." Kira said.

"Don't worry, I haven't." Argis said. "And if you really wish to waste your time with a fossil battle…" she threw three medals, releasing a Dimorph Ace, a Nycto Ace, and a Teffla. But they were all engulfed in black flame-like auras.

"What are those?!" Jonathan shouted.

"Chaotic Vivosaurs." Argis said. "I have infused them with my own powers, enhancing their strength and giving them unique skills."

"This could be bad." I said.

"If I have to, I'll fight you by myself!" Kira shouted. "Vivosaurs, legions and powers are nothing to me!"

"Chaotic Teffla!" she shouted. "Use chaos wave!"

The dark vivosaur flew into the air and released a wave of dark fire that engulfed Kira's entire team. When the blast cleared, all of her vivosaurs were back in their medals.

"Not bad." Kira said. "But I was just testing you."

"End this." Argis said. "Chaos rush!"

All three vivosaurs flew into the air and dived down towards us.

"Dina, now!" Kira shouted.

I fired a strong electric attack at Chaotic Nycto Ace, shooting it out of the sky. It crashed down and returned to its medal.

"Kelli, get Chaotic Dimorph Ace!"

She nodded and formed a water blast, blowing the dark dragon away.

"Jonathan, finish this!"

He manipulated all of the elements he could control into one elemental blast, destroying Chaotic Teffla.

"Not bad." Argis said. "But let's see if you can beat me!"

**Cliffhanger! That's chapter 18! What do you think of Kira and Dina's backstory? And I know that I said Dina was 16 at some times in the story, but I realized I had said 15 at one point, so I left it that way here since I messed up by saying she was 16. If anyone noticed, sorry for the mistake. I won't go back and fix it every time it's mentioned, but all of the other ages should be correct now. With that out of the way, I can keep working on the story. I'll get the next chapter up soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	19. Chapter 19: Fighting for our Family

**Chapter 19 is here! Last chapter, Kira had a flashback to the day she ran away, revealing that she ran because Argis had killed her family. She didn't remember Dina being her sister because she thought that Argis had killed Dina. After the flashback ended, Kira, Dina, Kelli and Jonathan left the hospital, despite Kira losing her job because of it. Argis appeared and Kira had a very short fossil battle against Argis' Chaotic Vivosaurs. The team ended up taking out the Chaotic Vivosaurs on their own. In the end, Argis started a real fight between them. This takes place where it left off. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 19: Fighting for our Family

*Dina's POV*

"Not bad." Argis said. "But let's see if you can beat me!"

She jumped into the air and hovered about a foot above it. She created a silver sword in her right hand using her chaotic energy. It had orange marks all over it, which started glowing the second the sword was completed. The sword quickly became engulfed with orange flames. I noticed that her orange eyes were also glowing, along with some marks on her right arm.

She flipped forward and shot towards us at high speed, as if she had been shot out of an invisible cannon. She swung her sword at us, only to be countered by Jonathan, who had teleported in front of us, wielding his own chaotic sword. It looked like Argis', except the marks and flames were blue. His blue eyes were glowing, as well. She flew back, doing a backflip as she did. She apparently created an invisible platform with her powers as she landed, because she literally stood up and walked on the air. She soon returned to the ground.

"Nice." She said. "Your reflexes are getting better."

"What do you want from them, Argis?" Jonathan asked.

"You know her?!" I shouted.

"She was my friend years ago, but she became corrupt and tried to kill me." Jonathan said. "She went crazy and started trying to kill everyone who she saw as a potential threat. Apparently, one of those people was you."

"And I want to finish what I started." She said. "I could care less about Dina, though. She's barely a threat to me. I want revenge on Kira for breaking my jaw and nearly killing me."

"You killed my family!" Kira shouted. "You deserved worse than that!"

"I was possessed, dammit!" Argis shouted. "I didn't have any free will at the time!"

"And you expect us to believe that?!" Kira shouted. "Yeah, right! Now, are we gonna fight or not?!"

"If you want to fight…" Argis said. "Then let's fight!"

"Bring it on!" I shouted.

Kira ran towards Argis and swung at her, but Argis swung her sword at Kira. Kira raised her left arm and blocked the sword, which shattered upon impact with her forearm. Argis seemed surprised, which gave Kira enough time to punch Argis in the stomach. Argis started to fall to her knees from the impact, but Kira spun around and roundhouse kicked Argis in the side of her head. This sent Argis flying across the field that we were in.

"You're much better at fighting, as well." Argis said. She teleported behind Kira and punched her in the back, releasing a blast of chaotic energy to blow her away. "But you're not good enough."

Jonathan teleported behind Argis and fired a lightning spear right through Argis' lower back. The spear hit the ground and exploded, releasing a lightning explosion that launched Argis through the air and past us.

"How's that?" he said.

"Not bad…" Argis said. She stood up despite the burns and the hole that Jonathan had just burned through her stomach.

"What the hell are you?!" Kelli shouted.

"It doesn't matter." Argis said. "I probably won't survive much longer because of this unless I manage to kill one of you."

"Why would killing us help you survive?" I asked.

"She can absorb life essence from anyone she kills." Jonathan said. "Then she can heal herself. She is actually hundreds of years old thanks to that power."

"Enough talking!" Argis shouted. "Let's end this!"

"You guys hold her off while I help Kira!" I shouted. They nodded in agreement and turned back to Argis. Jonathan created a water sword and gave it to Kelli, who froze it into an ice blade. He then held up his chaotic sword in a battle stance.

Argis charged at the two, swinging her sword and cutting through Kelli's sword, only to be blocked by Jonathan's. Kelli created a new sword and attacked, but Argis somehow shattered it just by looking at it. Kelli couldn't do much, so Jonathan was the main fighter.

I ran over to Kira, who was on the ground and not moving. She had a burn in her back, but it wasn't deep enough to be lethal. She was alive, but her back was badly damaged and she was unconscious. I put my hand on the wound, which started to glow and heal.

I heard a scream of pain and a scream of fear from behind me, but I didn't turn around. Suddenly, everything became very quiet. I finished healing Kira, who quickly woke up.

The two of us stood up and turned to where Argis was so we could help the others.

We both gasped at what we saw.

Argis was standing there, completely unharmed. Her hands had red auras around them. They were pointing towards the ground.

Actually, they were pointing towards our two friends that were lying on the ground.

The red auras disappeared and she suddenly teleported away, leaving the four of us behind.

I ran over to Jonathan. Kira checked on Kelli. Kelli was nearly unharmed. Argis had just drained her life energy, which knocked her out.

Jonathan wasn't so lucky.

He had a deep slice in his right leg, along with a vertical slash through his torso and a stab wound through his back that pierced his chest. All of the wounds were still smoldering because of the flaming sword.

"Kelli's alive." Kira said.

"Jonathan's not." I said sadly.

Kira walked over to me and nearly screamed at the sight.

"The best I can do is extinguish the wounds." She said after calming down. "Do you think you can heal him?"

"All I can do is try." I said.

Kira touched each of the three wounds, instantly cooling them back down to normal. I used my powers to heal the stab wound first, since it was more of a critical injury than the others. I started to heal the vertical slice, but my powers started to weaken me as I did.

"Dina?" Kira said. "Dina, are you okay?"

I was becoming too weak to respond. I finished healing the slash in his chest. I put my hand on the wound in his leg. It healed, but I had used so much of my own life energy that I collapsed and lost consciousness.

"DINA!" Kira shouted as I passed out. She shook my shoulder, but I couldn't move anymore.

I could also hear Jonathan wake up and say something, but I couldn't understand what.

My vision faded, but as it did, I saw Jonathan, Kira, and Kelli all kneeling down next to me, trying to keep me awake. It was no use, though.

But despite this, I was just glad that my friends were okay.

**That's all for this chapter! I'll get the next one up soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	20. Chapter 20: Saving the Savior

**Chapter 20 is here! Last chapter, the four teens got in a fight with Argis. Argis attacked first, using her powers to fly at them with her sword. Jonathan blocked it and Kira attacked Argis, despite being unarmed. After blocking and shattering Argis' sword with her arm, Kira landed a few hits on Argis, only to be blown away by Argis' attack. After Jonathan injured Argis with a lightning spear, Dina healed Kira while Jonathan and Kelli tried and failed to stop Argis, who drained their life essence and killed Jonathan before teleporting away. Dina healed Jonathan, but she weakened herself to the point where she passed out. This takes place a few moments before in Jonathan's POV. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 20: Saving the Savior

*Jonathan's POV*

I woke up to Kira shouting Dina's name. I knew Dina had healed me, because the last thing I remembered was Argis slicing my leg and chest, then stabbing me to death, and now I was alive.

I looked to my right and saw Dina lying on the ground with her eyes closed, not moving. I panicked, knowing that she had used too much of her own life energy to heal me.

"Dina!" I shouted. I immediately got up and shook her shoulder, trying desperately to keep her awake. "Dina, look at me! Stay awake! Please…"

Kelli and Kira also knelt down next to her, but she slipped out of consciousness.

I knew that this could be bad. With the amount of energy she had just used, she could die.

But I wasn't willing to allow that.

"We need to help her, but I can't give her enough life energy to wake her up because I just got revived." I said.

"Why do we need to keep her awake?" Kelli asked.

"If she stays unconscious after using that much energy, she will either be out for days, or she could even die." I explained. Both of the others had shocked expressions.

"She used external Life Transfer on me once." Kira said. "And I'm willing to use my own health to save her."

"You want me to risk killing you to keep her alive?!" I shouted. "I can't do that!"

"Do you want her to die?!" Kira shouted. We all knew that wasn't the case.

"No." I said. "But I also don't want anyone else to die."

A green aura engulfed my hand as I put it near Dina's body. The others knew what I was trying to do.

"Jonathan, don't!" Kelli shouted.

"You'll kill yourself!" Kira shouted.

"I don't care!" I shouted angrily, shutting them up. "It's my choice! I'm willing to die for her!"

With that, I put my hand on her chest and injected a large pulse of my life energy into her body. The pulse radiated through her body and easily woke her up. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Jonathan…?" she said.

I smiled weakly and fell forward, landing on top of her. My vision went black. I heard my name being shouted. It sounded far away, but I knew it was actually Dina's voice, and she was right next to my head. I couldn't answer her, though. I couldn't do anything.

*Dina's POV*

"Jonathan…?" I said as I woke up. I saw him falling, a smile on his face. He landed on top of me and stopped moving. I could feel his heartbeat slowing down because of the position he had landed in.

"Jonathan!" I shouted. I shook his shoulder, but he didn't move. His heartbeat kept slowing down, and his breathing did the same.

He was dying.

I had saved his life, which he gave up to save mine.

"No!" I shouted. "Jonathan, wake up! Please!"

His breathing and heartbeat stopped altogether.

"NO!" I shouted. I started to cry.

I had lost him again.

And this time, I couldn't do anything about it.

"Jonathan, please come back…" I begged through my tears. I knew it wouldn't change anything, but it was all I could do. My powers were too weak, and the joined medal issue would definitely make the revival machine fail. The medal didn't heal the people in it, either.

The others seemed upset, as well.

I sat up and held his dead body in my arms. I gave him a final kiss.

I returned to the medal world and placed him in his bed, just like he had done for me. Then I returned to the real world and put the medal in my pocket.

"Let's go." I said.

"Where are we going?" Kira asked.

"It doesn't matter where you two go. If you want, you can stay at my house." I said. "That's where I'm going."

With that, I started walking, tears still streaming down my face. The others caught up with me after a minute.

We made it to my house without another issue. It was already getting dark by this time.

I went to my room after leading the others to the guest bedrooms.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Kira asked.

"I made a room in the medal world." I said. "That's where I sleep. I probably won't sleep tonight, though."

After a while, we all went to our rooms for the night.

"Why…?" I asked to no one in particular. "Why did he do that?!"

I cried again for what seemed like hours before lying down in my bed. I still couldn't sleep.

I had lost the one I loved.

This brought back memories of my family and of Rupert and my other friends.

I had lost everyone I loved except my sister. If I lost her, I don't know what I would do.

After a while, I finally fell asleep.

**Well… that's chapter 20! I'll try and get the next one up soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	21. Chapter 21: Mysterious Enemies

**Chapter 21 is here! Sorry for taking so long! I recently graduated from high school, and I decided that I needed a break for a while. Anyways, last chapter, Jonathan woke up and found Dina to be unconscious from healing him. He healed her using his own life energy, which cost him his life. Dina was unable to revive him, so she placed him in the medal world. Afterwards, the three remaining teens went to Dina's house for the night, but Dina was too upset over Jonathan's death to sleep much. This takes place the next morning. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 21: Mysterious Enemies

*Dina's POV*

I woke up the next morning. I looked at my alarm clock. It was 5 AM. I had slept for about an hour all night. Jonathan's death upset me too much to sleep. I decided to just get up for the day. I got out of my bed and got dressed. I looked over to Jonathan's bed.

He wasn't there.

I gasped in surprise. "Where is he?!" I shouted. I looked around the room, but I couldn't find him. After giving up, I left the medal world.

Jonathan was standing there in the middle of the room, waiting for me.

"You're alive!" I shouted. I ran over and hugged him.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as I knocked him down. "Good to see you, too, Dina." he said after a moment.

"I thought you were dead!" I shouted as I stood up.

"Yeah, well, legionators can absorb life energy from their surroundings to heal, but only if they use their own energy to heal others or if they're still alive." He said as he stood up. "Sorry for not telling you."

"It's okay." I said. "I'm just glad you're okay."

After a few minutes, we went downstairs to eat breakfast. When the others saw Jonathan, they almost freaked out. After everything was explained, we sat down and ate breakfast.

"So what are we going to do?" Kira asked.

"There's not much we can do without the risk of being attacked by Argis." Jonathan said. "We'll have to resume our normal activities and be ready in case she attacks."

"So where should we go?" Todd asked.

"It doesn't matter." Kira said. "No matter where we go, there's a high chance of us being ambushed."

"True, but we should go somewhere where there aren't many places to hide." I said. "That pretty much eliminates Ribular Town and Cranial Isle's dig sites, so the only remotely safe place is Icegrip Plateau." When I said this, Kelli shuddered a bit. I quickly remembered that she was attacked and killed there.

"Then let's go." Kira said.

After a while, we headed to the helipad for a ride to Ilium Village. After a while, the helicopter finally arrived, so we got on and told the pilot where to go. When we landed, we got off and headed to Icegrip Plateau.

When we arrived at our destination, I immediately had a bad feeling that something was about to happen.

Unfortunately, I was right.

After about thirty seconds of being there, someone jumped out of the odd well. They had energy blades extending from both of their fists and both feet, and they were wearing a similar outfit to the ones that Saige's soldiers wore.

Another person jumped out wearing strange orange and black armor that seemed to glow. Their hair had the same orange glow, and they were wielding a glowing orange sword. There was a flame symbol on their forehead.

Then another person jumped out. They had a similar outfit to the previous person, but theirs was a translucent blue, along with their hair and the crossbows that they were wielding. They had a snowflake symbol on their forehead.

One more person jumped out, but I knew who this one was. Strangely, everyone except for the person with the energy blades looked the same except for their outfits and hair color.

"Argis." I said.

"I see you're all still alive." Argis said. "But you won't be for long."

"Who are your friends?" Jonathan asked. Argis chuckled at this.

"You don't recognize these two?" she asked, motioning to the other two girls with the strange armor.

"Actually, I do." Kira said. "But who's the masked assassin?"

"Show them." she said as she turned to the mystery person. The person jumped over the rest of them and landed safely. They released the blades and removed the hood that they were wearing. I gasped when I saw who it was.

"Holy... Crap…" Jonathan said in shock.

"No…" I said.

"Who's that?" Kira and Kelli both asked.

"He's Rupert, my ex-boyfriend." I said.

**That's chapter 21! Rupert's on Argis' side now! And who are these mysterious people? Find out next time! If you've read "A Second Chance," you already know, so don't post the answer in the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Ultimate Battle

**Chapter 22 is here! Last chapter, the team went to Icegrip Plateau. When they got there, four people jumped out of the odd well. One was Argis, two of the others looked like her, but with strange armor and hair colors. The last person was a masked assassin with energy blades on his hands and feet. The last person turned out to be Rupert! What will happen now? Read to find out! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 22: The Ultimate Battle

"Hello, Dina." Rupert said with an evil grin. He turned to Jonathan. "Hello, Jonathan." He said in a slightly angry tone. "And who are these two?" he asked, motioning to Kelli and Kira.

"I'm Kelli Willows, and I'll kick your ass if you lay a finger on any of my friends." Kelli responded.

"My name is Kira Johnson, and I'm Dina's older sister." Kira said. "Don't mess with me. I'm stronger than you and your powers can't hurt me."

"We'll see about that." he replied.

"Why would you betray me, Rupert?!" I shouted.

"I want to know why you did the same thing towards me!" He shouted back.

"I thought you were dead!" I shouted. "And I can't believe you faked your death and worked with a criminal like Argis! That's unforgivable!"

An angry look appeared on his face. He looked like he was ready to attack, but Argis held him back.

"And what do you want?" Kira asked Rupert.

"Revenge." He replied. "And Dina, just so you know, I'm the one that sent the shapeshifter after Jonathan."

I was ready to kill him now, but Jonathan stopped me.

"You would be a fool to attack as long as these two are here." Argis said, motioning to the two armored clones of her.

"Then let's make a deal." I said. "I challenge Argis to a fossil battle. If I win, those two aren't allowed to fight. If you win, we'll face all four of you at once."

"Deal." Argis said. "But you won't win."

"We'll see about that!" I shouted, pulling out only one medal.

"You can't possibly win with only one vivosaur." Argis said.

"Think again." I said. "Nycto Ace!" I shouted as I threw the medal. Then Jonathan and I walked in front of Ace and stood in the two AZ positions.

"You two are vivosaurs now?" Argis asked with a bit of surprise. "Interesting." She motioned to the two armored people and Rupert. They walked forward, the girl with the blue armor in the back SZ, and Rupert and the girl with the orange armor in the two AZ positions.

"They're vivosaurs?" I asked.

"Yeah, and they're much more powerful in their human forms." Kira said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The legendary vivosaurs, Frigi and Igno!" she said.

"Oh, crap!" I shouted.

"Don't worry." Jonathan said. "We'll beat them."

"Good luck." Argis said. "You'll need it."

Apparently, Frigi and Igno have high speed in their human forms, because Argis got the first turn.

"Rupert, use Blade Combo on Jonathan!" Argis shouted.

"With pleasure." He said as the blades formed on his fists. He dashed at us and slashed several times at Jonathan. Jonathan tried to dodge, but Rupert used a lightning dash to speed up and get several hits, taking out a large portion of his health.

"Jonathan!" I shouted.

"I'm okay…" he said as he stood back up.

"Igno, use Volcanic Slash!" Argis shouted.

The girl slashed her sword through the air, releasing a wave of lava that hit my entire team, taking out Ace, but barely injuring me and Jonathan.

"Is that the best you've got?" Jonathan said as a taunt.

"Frigi, use Ice Arrow Barrage on Dina!" Argis shouted.

The girl with the ice armor aimed her crossbows and fired arrow after arrow at me at machine gun speed.

I raised my arms to protect my face from the arrows, but the arrows deflected around me. The girl stopped firing when she realized this.

"What?!" Argis shouted.

I turned to Jonathan. "Did you do that?" I asked.

"No." he replied. "You did."

I decided to try something else. I looked at the arrows that had hit the ground behind me. I concentrated my power, and the arrows flew towards my hand, melted, and formed into a crossbow similar to the ones Frigi was using.

"I can control ice now!" I shouted. "That'll help!"

Argis and her entire team were surprised at this, but they quickly returned to the battle.

"End turn!" Argis shouted.

"Jonathan, Demon Blade Dash!" I shouted. He nodded and summoned his flaming sword. He ran at extremely high speed into the middle of Argis' team, then he spun around, releasing a wave of flames at all three enemies. He then slashed at each of them before releasing a blast of lightning at all of them. He then returned to his position. The smoke cleared to reveal that Frigi had been defeated and the others had been severely weakened.

"Team Skill!" I shouted. "Electric Rush!"

The two of us used lightning dashes to fly high into the air. We both created lightning swords and flew straight down at our opponents. Jonathan attacked Igno and I attacked Rupert. We slammed down on them, stabbing them with the swords as we did. The resulting lightning explosion defeated both of them at once.

We had won.

"Not bad." Argis said. "So I guess Igno and Frigi will have to sit this one out."

"Rupert might not be able to fight, either!" I said.

"Think again!" Rupert shouted as he appeared in front of Argis, the energy blades on his fists and feet once more.

"We'll still beat you!" Kelli shouted.

"No one hurts my little sister!" Kira shouted.

"You never mentioned having a sister, Dina." Rupert said.

"Yeah, but I had no idea where she was or even if she was still alive until yesterday." I replied.

"Enough!" Argis shouted. "Let's fight!"

Argis created a sword and dashed at me. I created a lightning sword to counter it, but she cut right through it. I jumped back, but she managed to slash my face, leaving a deep cut in my left cheek. She also cut my shoulder, nearly disabling my left arm. I screamed in pain and fell, unable to catch my balance. Argis walked over to me and raised her sword to stab me.

Jonathan suddenly sliced Argis' right arm with his flaming sword, cutting off her right hand, which was the one holding the sword.

Kelli ran over and sliced Argis' leg with an ice sword, causing her to collapse. Kira then punched her in the face as hard as she could, sending her flying off of the cliff and into the water below.

"That… was for hurting my sister!" Kira shouted.

Rupert was shocked, but he dashed at us, slamming into Jonathan and sending him flying backwards. His head hit an ice spice, knocking him out. Kelli slashed at him with her ice sword, only to be countered by Rupert's own sword. He knocked Kelli back with an energy blast that she somehow survived, but she was still knocked out by the attack.

I stood up, picked up the ice crossbow that I had created and aimed at Rupert.

"I'm sorry, Rupert." I said. "But you've left me with no choice."

I fired the crossbow several times, hitting him in the chest with several ice arrows. The arrows pierced right through him. Blood poured from his mouth and the wounds. He collapsed and a pool of blood formed around him.

"Dina…" he said weakly. "I'm… sorry…"

"You should be." Kira said.

I heard his last breath leave his body. Tears filled my eyes as I watched him die.

"It's over." I said. "We won."

"Not yet." Someone said from behind me. I felt a sharp pain in my back. I turned around and saw Argis standing behind me with a bloody sword in her hand. Her right hand and her leg had somehow been healed.

I used my powers to heal myself, but Argis slashed at me again. Kira jumped in front of me to protect me. The sword hit her lower arm and shattered, the pieces completely disappearing.

"I knew you would do that." Argis said. She pulled something out of her pocket and hit Kira in the head with it. She fell to the ground, knocked out. Only then did I realize what Argis was holding.

She had a gun. She aimed at me.

I panicked and looked at my friends, all of which were unconscious.

"What are you going to do now?" Argis asked.

I pointed my crossbow at her.

Both of us fired at the same time.

The ice arrow hit her in the head, killing her.

The bullet hit me in the chest.

Blood poured from my mouth and chest.

I collapsed and lost consciousness.

**That's chapter 22! Argis is finally defeated! And so is Rupert! But Dina is badly injured. What will happen, find out next time! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	23. Chapter 23: Dark Powers

**Chapter 23 is here! Last chapter, the teens had a fossil battle with Argis, which they won. Argis and Rupert attacked the teens, only for Argis to be knocked off of the glacier and for Rupert to be killed by Dina's ice crossbow. During the battle, however, all of Dina's friends were knocked out. Argis appeared again and tried to kill Dina, but Kira stopped her, only to be knocked out by Argis hitting her with a gun. Dina and Argis both shot each other at the end, Argis being shot in the head and Dina being shot in the chest. This takes place a little later. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 23: Dark Powers

*Jonathan's POV*

I woke up, still at Icegrip Plateau. I looked around. I saw Rupert not too far away from me with several holes through his body and a pool of blood around him. After a moment, I saw Kira and Kelli kneeling down next to someone, both covered in blood. I knew who the person was.

"Dina!" I shouted. I got up and ran over to the others. As I did, I saw Argis on the ground with a hole in her head and blood all around her, telling me that Dina had killed her, as well.

I knelt down next to the others.

"What happened?" I asked Kira.

"She apparently got shot. She's alive, but we need to get her to a hospital." She replied.

"I'll teleport the two of us to the hospital." I said. "You two meet me there!" They both nodded in agreement and I teleported Dina and I to the hospital. They took her in right away, but now all I could do was wait.

_***Timeskip***_

The doctor finally came in to talk to us. Kira and Kelli had both arrived a while ago, and we were all waiting for the news on her condition.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's stable, but she still hasn't woken up." he explained. "It may be awhile before she does."

"Can I go see her?" I asked.

"You can, but I seriously doubt she'll be awake yet." He replied.

"Thank you." I said. With that, the three of us followed him to the room that they had Dina in. She was still asleep, but at least she was alive. I let out a sigh of relief. I walked over to her and shook her shoulder.

"Dina?" I said softly. No response.

I tried again, and this time I got a result, although it wasn't one I was hoping for.

Dina jumped out of the bed, ripped off the sensors for the machines, and acted in a very strange way.

She suddenly punched me in the stomach and shocked me with her powers. Then she kicked me away. I hit the wall with a loud thud, almost getting knocked out by the impact. It was as if she saw me as a threat.

"What's going on?!" Kelli shouted as she entered the room. She saw Dina walking over to me with an angry look on her face and panicked. Dina looked at her and shot a lightning attack at her. Kelli suddenly created a wall of water out of nowhere, shielding her from the attack. When it disappeared, she was holding a water sword.

"I don't want to hurt you, Dina!" she shouted. "I'm your friend, remember?!"

Dina said nothing, but she fired another attack. Kelli created a water dome to protect her. Dina raised her hand at the dome, freezing it into an ice trap. Kelli gasped and tried to break the dome with her powers and with her strength, but it was too strong. Kira punched the dome, but she got the same result.

"What the hell?!" Kira shouted.

"Dina's gone crazy!" I shouted.

"Help!" Kelli shouted.

"Dina ran towards Kira and kicked her, but Kira blocked it and pushed her away. Dina did a backflip and landed back where she started. Dina tried to shock Kira, but she kept negating it.

Suddenly, Dina summoned a lightning sword and threw it at Kira's feet. The sword exploded, blowing Kira into the wall and electrocuting her. Kelli and I were unharmed, but Kira was out cold.

"Dina, what's wrong with you?!" I shouted. "You're trying to kill your sister, your boyfriend, and Kelli!"

"Who are you?" Dina asked. But something was wrong. Her voice sounded almost… demonic.

"What the hell?!" I shouted.

She let out an evil chuckle. I looked at the others and noticed that Kelli was now unconscious, as well.

"You don't seem to understand." She said. "And you never will. I will finally have my revenge! And I will do it… by killing all of Dina's friends!"

At this point I realized that this was no longer Dina that I was dealing with.

"Wait a minute…" I said. That's when I noticed that Dina's brown eyes were a dark purple color. Then it hit me. I knew why she was acting this way.

"Dammit, Zongazonga!" I shouted. "You are one evil bastard, you know that?! Taking control of an average person is one thing, but taking control of my girlfriend to kill me for revenge?! That's crossing the line, big-time!"

"You have figured it out." She said. "I am actually impressed. You are not as dumb as I thought. But now, it is time for you to die!"

"How did you take control of Dina?!" I shouted.

"I may be just a spirit, but I still have my dark powers!" She said.

"Why are you doing this?!" I asked.

"I just said it's for revenge!" she shouted. "Now die!"

She raised her now electrified fist and swung at me. I jumped up and pushed Dina away as she tried to punch me.

"Snap out of it!" I shouted.

"You will never…" she said. Then she stopped talking and moving altogether for a moment.

Dina suddenly grabbed her head, fell to her knees, and screamed. A dark aura surrounded her.

"No… NO!" she shouted in the demonic voice.

"You can beat him, Dina!" I shouted.

"Leave… me… and my friends… ALONE!" she shouted in her normal voice. She screamed again. The dark aura suddenly shot outward from her body and disappeared.

"We will meet again…" the demonic voice said.

Dina fell forward and lost consciousness again. I ran to Kelli and destroyed the ice dome with my powers. She wasn't breathing, so I called in some doctors to take her and Kira to separate rooms for treatment. I walked back to Dina.

I rolled her onto her back. I checked her pulse and breathing, which were back to normal. I let out a sigh of relief.

I carried her back to the bed and kissed her cheek. I turned to leave.

A few doctors ran in and checked to make sure we were okay. They decided to keep me there overnight because I had a concussion and a broken collarbone.

My only concern was that Zongazonga was back. If he managed to take control of one of us, we would have a major problem.

I just hoped that wouldn't happen.

**That's all for this chapter! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	24. Chapter 24: Begging for Forgiveness

**Chapter 24 is here! Last chapter, Dina was in the hospital to recover from her injuries. Jonathan visited her and tried to wake her up, only to get attacked. After Dina attacked Kira and Kelli, as well, Jonathan figured out that Dina had been possessed by Zongazonga. Dina managed to fight the dark spirit into leaving her body, but she lost consciousness shortly after. After the doctors checked everyone to make sure they were okay, all four teens were forced to stay in the hospital for the night due to their injuries. This takes place the next day. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 24: Begging for Mercy

*Jonathan's POV*

I woke up the next morning to find Dina standing next to my bed. I wasn't too surprised at this, but I was surprised that she looked so cheerful after yesterday's events.

"Good morning, Jonathan!" She said, sounding somewhat excited.

"Good morning, Dina." I said. "What's up? You seem excited."

"Nothing." She said. "Just glad to know you're okay after yesterday." Her cheerful attitude suddenly turned to a sad one. "Sorry about trying to kill you…"

"You were possessed." I said. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I still feel somewhat responsible." She replied. "I mean, Kira got burned and electrocuted by my attack, and Kelli was on a breathing machine for a while. She's alright now, and I healed Kira, but it still upsets me that Zongazonga would be heartless enough to do that."

"He's been that way for thousands of years." I said. "I would be extremely surprised if he suddenly changed his ways."

"True…" she said.

"Just don't worry about it, Dina." I said. "Everything will be fine."

"Okay…" she said.

I wrapped her in a hug and whispered in her ear, "I promise, even if something happens, I will always protect you."

"Thank you, Jonathan." She replied.

Just after we separated, we heard shouting from a nearby room. Then there was a loud crash and more screaming.

"Something happened." I said. "Stay here. I'll check it out."

"I'm going, too!" Dina shouted.

"I don't want you getting hurt!" I shouted back. "So please just stay here!"

With that, I ran out of the room and into the hallway. I ran in the direction of the screaming. When I got to the room that was the source of the shouting, several doctors and security guards ran out of the room. There was another crash, so I ran inside to see what was happening.

What I saw scared me half to death. It was like a nightmare coming true. I knew this was going to be very bad.

Argis was standing in the middle of the room, holding Kira in the air by her neck and choking her while draining her life essence. Scattered around the room were several doctors and security guards, some of which were knocked out, while others were either badly injured or even dead.

"Argis!" I shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?! Let Kira go, or I'll…"

She dropped Kira, who crumpled to the ground and gasped for air. She turned around to face me.

Argis was fully healed, but the look on her face when she saw me appeared to be a mix of surprise and fear. This was very unusual for Argis. Nothing ever scared her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You knocked me out." I said. "You didn't kill me."

"Not you…" she said.

I realized what she meant and turned around.

"Dina!" I shouted. "I told you to stay back!"

"Let me handle this." Dina said.

"No!" I shouted. "The last time you fought her, you almost died!"

"I've died several times before." She said. "Death doesn't scare me anymore."

"I don't care!" I shouted. "That's the problem! You're not afraid to die, so you keep dying or getting badly injured!"

"Out of my way!" she shouted, pushing me aside.

"What is wrong with you?!" I shouted, grabbing her arm. She pulled away and pulled out two medals. I knew which vivosaurs they were.

"No way…" I said. "How did you-?"

She turned and threw the medals, releasing Frigi and Igno, who now looked like Dina instead of Argis.

"I knew you would use those two." Argis said. "After all, you killed me, and I was the previous owner, so they became yours."

"How are you still alive?!" Dina shouted.

"Most legionators can use their powers to revive themselves." Argis explained. "But it doesn't work in every situation."

"Frigi, Igno, return!" Dina shouted. The two returned to Dina without even turning into medals.

She walked over to Argis.

"Dina, be careful!" I shouted.

"Stay away from me!" Argis shouted, backing away.

"Why are you so afraid of her?" I asked.

"I know how powerful she is." Argis said. "I recently found out about her taking down Zongazonga, along with Saige and her entire army. I knew all about Zongazonga, and when I heard that he was defeated by Dina, and that she fought him off again yesterday, I knew I couldn't beat her."

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"I overheard some people talking about it." Argis replied. "I'm surprised that people are still talking about it after more than two years."

"If you were afraid of me, why did you come back and attack my sister?!" Dina shouted.

"Revenge." Argis replied. "I can't get revenge on you, but your sister is much easier to beat than you are. If you wouldn't have walked in when you did, she'd be dead."

"And so would you." Dina replied. "You're lucky that I'm sparing your life this time. Leave while you still can."

"Why?" Argis asked.

"You have five seconds to leave before I kill you." Dina said. "Five, four, three…"

"Please, don't hurt me!" Argis shouted.

"Two…" Dina said.

"I can't teleport anymore!" Argis shouted. "I lost that ability in exchange for my revival!"

"One…" Dina said.

"Please…" Argis begged.

"Time's up!" Dina shouted as she created a katana. Surprisingly, it was a normal katana, despite being electrified.

"Dina, stop!" I shouted. She turned to me.

"Give me one good reason why, or I'll kill her!" Dina shouted back.

"Look at her." I said. "She's on her knees, begging for you to let her live. I think we should give her one chance. If she comes back, then you can kill her."

"But…" Dina started.

"Please…" Argis begged. "Don't kill me…"

Dina sighed. "I'll let you go this time, but if you ever attack anyone I care about again, there won't be another chance for you. And you're lucky that I'm even giving you this chance."

"Thank you…" Argis said.

"But I have one question." Dina said. "If you can't teleport, how did you even get in here?"

"Using the ventilation system, just like in the movies." Argis said. "I'm good at sneaking around."

"Okay…" Dina said. "Now get out before I change my mind."

With that, Argis ran out of the room. A security guard tried to stop her, but she used a shockwave to throw him out of the way and run out of the building.

"That was weird…" I said.

"Agreed." Dina said.

After everything settled down, the unconscious and injured doctors and security guards were taken to other rooms for treatment, the dead people were removed from the room, and Kira was moved to a different room to recover.

Everything was alright for now.

How long it would last was the real question, though.

**That's chapter 24! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	25. Chapter 25: The Invisible Assassin

**Chapter 25 is here! Last chapter, Jonathan woke up to find a very cheerful Dina next to his hospital bed. After she apologized, and Jonathan cheered her up and swore to protect her if anything happened, there was a loud crash and screaming. Jonathan went to investigate and found Argis trying to kill Kira. Argis was frightened by Dina entering the room and begged for Dina to spare her life. Dina was about to kill Argis, but Jonathan convinced Dina to give Argis one last chance. She reluctantly agreed and Argis ran out of the hospital. This takes place later that day. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 25: The Invisible Assassin

*Dina's POV*

After Argis left and her mess was cleaned up, Jonathan returned to his room while I went to check on the other two. They were both doing a lot better. Both were awake and able to clearly communicate, so the doctors told them that they were able to leave. Jonathan, on the other hand, still had broken bones, but the doctors let him go after finding out about his healing ability.

"I'm glad we're able to leave finally." I said.

"Me, too." Jonathan said. "But now there's the possibility of us getting ambushed. We're not in a 'safe' building now. We're in the open."

"Don't worry." Kira said. "We'll be fine."

"As long as Argis doesn't find us." Kelli said.

"Oh, I took care of her." I said. "I gave her one last chance and swore that I would kill her if I ever saw her go after any of us again."

"Good." Kira said. "I really don't want to deal with her anymore."

We walked for a while before I suddenly stopped just outside of Ilium Village. I motioned for the others to do the same.

"What's wrong?" Jonathan asked.

I walked forward and swung my fist at the air. I hit something invisible, but it let out a powerful electric shock that blew me back.

"Dina!" Jonathan shouted as he ran over to me. I weakly stood up.

"A force field." I said. I fired an electric burst at the invisible wall and walked over to where it was. I punched the invisible wall again, only to get blown back again.

"Dina, stop punching it!" Jonathan shouted. I stood up and kicked it with my robotic leg.

Big mistake.

The wall blew me back again, throwing me right into Jonathan and knocking us both down. I rolled off of him and tried to stand up, but my robotic leg wouldn't move. The wall had shorted its built-in power core out.

Jonathan stood up and summoned a sword. He swung at the force field and cut a hole in it, but the hole quickly closed back up.

His arm suddenly glowed. He punched the ground and summoned Thanatos. The legion slammed into the force field and suddenly froze. The wall was trying to repel Thanatos, but the ultimate legion fought back. It engulfed itself in flames and spun like a drill, but it was no use. The legion was engulfed in flames and disappeared.

"Damn." Jonathan said. "Even Thanatos can't break it!"

"Stand back." Kira said. She ran up and punched the wall. There was a sound like breaking glass as the force field disappeared.

"It was a magic shield." Kira said. "Someone didn't want us here, and they're nearby."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"There's a limited range for magic shields." Kira explained. "They can't be more than fifty yards away from the shield."

"That means they're still in the village!" Kelli shouted.

"Then let's get them." I said. I used my powers to fix my leg so I could stand up.

"By now, they could be in one of the dig sites or they could have teleported away." Kira said.

"No." I said. "They're in the fossil center."

"How do you know?" Jonathan asked.

"I can sense their power radiating from there." I said. "But I can also tell one more thing: it's not Argis."

"Let's find out who it is, then." Kira said. With that, we ran into the fossil center. Dina determined that the person was in the cleaning room, so we entered the room. We looked around, but we didn't see anyone. Jonathan walked over to the DP exchange booth and looked behind it.

"Are you sure they're here?" Jonathan asked. "I don't see anyone."

Just after he finished saying that, he suddenly gasped in pain and fell to the ground. I didn't see anyone, but I ran towards Jonathan and saw a large slice in his back.

"What the-?" I said in surprise. Then I heard a noise that sounded like a silenced gun firing.

I felt a pain in my back at the same time as I heard the noise. I knew I had been shot.

I spun around and looked for the source of the attacks.

"They're invisible!" I shouted before coughing up blood. The bullet had apparently pierced into my right lung.

"Dina!" Kira shouted as I fell to the ground. She ran towards me and punched the air in front of me. The air rippled and a girl appeared out of nowhere and stumbled back, ending up right next to me. Her nose was now bleeding.

The girl had white hair and green eyes with silver specks. She was wearing an outfit similar to Argis'.

"What are you doing here?!" Kira shouted.

"I didn't plan for the others to get hurt. You were my target." The girl said.

"Kira…" I said weakly.

"Hang in there, Dina!" Kira said.

Kelli suddenly screamed and charged at the girl, who fired an ice beam at Kelli. Kelli manipulated the beam into two ice swords and ice armor, much to the girl's surprise.

"Who are you?!" the girl shouted.

"I was going to ask you the same question!" Kelli shouted.

"My name is Jen." The girl said. "That's all you need to know besides that I have magic powers."

Seven black circles appeared on her right arm with different symbols in them.

"A legionator…" Jonathan said weakly.

"Now it's your turn to tell me who you are!" Jen said.

"I'm Kelli Willows." Kelli said. "That's all you need to know."

Jen suddenly formed a silver sword with glowing green markings and green flames. Her green eyes glowed, as well.

Kelli charged at Jen and slashed with one of her ice swords. Jen sliced the sword in half with her own sword, but Kelli ducked under it and slashed at Jen's leg, causing her to collapse.

"Not bad." Jen said. She threw a fireball at Kelli, but Kelli melted one of her ice swords into a water shield and extinguished the attack. Then she reformed the ice sword. Jen formed a lightning attack and fired at Kelli.

Kelli surprised us all with her next move.

Kelli suddenly turned her entire body into pure water and absorbed the attack. She then fired a water beam at Jen. The water was still electrified, so Jen was nearly electrocuted by the attack. Kelli returned to normal, but her ice armor and swords were now gone.

"You're… pretty… good…" Jen said as she struggled to catch her breath.

Kira grabbed Jen by her shirt collar and lifted her up.

"This is for hurting my friends!" Kira shouted. She threw Jen into the air. When she was right in front of Kira, Kira punched her as hard as she could in the chest, launching her across the room. There was a sickening crackling noise as Kira punched her, meaning Kira had shattered several of Jen's ribs.

Jen hit the revival machine, causing another cracking noise as her head hit the machine. A splatter of blood appeared on the machine and streaked down it as she crumpled to the ground. Blood also started dripping from her mouth and head.

"Did you just kill her?!" Kelli shouted.

"I'm pretty sure she's just unconscious, but she could be dead." Kira said. "It's pretty likely with her injuries and the amount of blood she lost."

"Let's help the others." Kelli said after a moment. Kelli walked over to Jonathan and Kira walked over to me. They checked our pulses and breathing. Since both of us were still alive, they rushed us to the hospital, leaving Jen behind.

"These two again?!" One of the doctors shouted when they brought us in. The doctor sighed. "You guys are always running into trouble…"

And that's the last thing I heard before I slipped out of consciousness.

**That's chapter 25! Some of you may have recognized Jen from A Second Chance. Oh, well! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	26. Chapter 26: A Surprising Savior

**Chapter 26 is here! Last chapter, the teens encountered a magic force field that they couldn't break until Kira used her power to destroy it. Dina sensed that the shield's source was in the cleaning room, so the teens went there, only to get ambushed by an invisible enemy. The enemy was a rival of Kira's named Jen, who Kelli defeated easily. Kira then punched Jen hard enough to launch her across the room, break her ribs, and crack her head open on the revival machine. Jonathan and Dina were injured during the battle, so Kelli and Kira rushed them to the hospital, where Dina passed out. This takes place later in the day. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 26: A Surprising Savior

*Dina's POV*

I woke up after a while. Apparently, I had gone through surgery to remove the bullet and close up my wound. I was lucky to be alive.

I looked around and saw Kira and Kelli sitting on the other side of the room with sad looks on their faces.

"How long have you two been there?" I asked. They looked up at me, then Kira walked over to me and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She said.

"Okay, what happened?" I asked. I knew that they weren't upset about me. "It's Jonathan, isn't it?" Kelli nodded.

"He might be able to heal it, but the attack severed his spinal cord, paralyzing the lower half of his body." Kelli explained. "If he doesn't heal, he'll need a wheelchair and he won't be able to fight very well."

"I was afraid of that…" I said. I sat up, but I had a sharp pain in my chest from the bullet wound. I used my powers to heal the wound and got up to see Jonathan.

Just then, a doctor walked in.

"How are you able to get up already?" she asked.

"Healing powers." I said. "I need to go see my boyfriend."

"Um… okay…" she said. "What's his name? I can take you to his room."

"Jonathan Smith." I said.

"Follow me." the doctor said.

We walked into the room. Jonathan was just waking up as I arrived.

"Jonathan?" I said.

"Oh, hey, Dina." He said.

"Glad you're alive." I said.

"I'm glad we're both okay." He said.

"Um… about that…" I said.

"What happened?" he asked. "Was it Kira or Kelli?" I shook my head.

"It's you." I said. "You're paralyzed because of Jen's invisible sword attack."

"No…" he said sadly as he realized I was right.

"You might be able to heal it, but I don't know." I said.

His back glowed, but the glow quickly faded and the attempt failed.

"I can help." I said. "We can work together to heal you."

"We can try it." He said. His back glowed slightly again and when I touched his back, the glow brightened and healed him.

"Can you move now?" I asked.

He responded by getting out of the hospital bed and standing up.

"That seemed too easy." I said.

"It may have been some kind of planned move from us." Jonathan said. "A distraction, even. We need to get back to the others." I nodded and we ran back to the other room, where we saw something that we never thought we'd see.

Jen was back, standing in the room with a sword in her hand, but it was her opponent that surprised us.

It wasn't Kira or Kelli.

"Argis?!" I shouted in surprise.

"Go!" Argis shouted as she summoned a sword. "Get your friends out of here!"

"Why are you helping us?" I asked.

"I can explain later!" she shouted. "Just trust me!"

Without another thought, I ran right between the two legionators and over to Kira and Kelli. I grabbed their hands and teleported them to the doorway.

"What are you waiting for?!" Argis shouted. "Get out of here!"

"If you're on our side now, I'll help you fight!" Jonathan shouted. He prepared to summon his legions.

"Me, too!" I shouted, preparing to summon Frigi and Igno.

"Just go!" she shouted as she locked swords with Jen.

"Let's do what she says for now." I said. Jonathan nodded and we teleported back to his house.

"I don't know how long we'll be safe here, but hopefully it'll be a while." Jonathan said.

The rest of the day went by without further issues, so we entered the medal world for the night.

*The next day, Dina's POV*

I woke up the next day to find that everyone else was already up. I got dressed and went to the kitchen to make myself breakfast.

"Hello, Dina." Someone said from behind me.

"Hello, Argis." I said. "I figured you would be here after saving us yesterday."

"Jen was once a friend of mine, but I thought she was dead." Argis explained. "When I found out she was alive, and that she had betrayed me, I changed sides to get revenge, much like you and Rupert did."

"So let me guess; you're only joining us until she's dead, then we'll be your enemies again?" I asked.

"No." Argis said, which surprised me. "I'd like to join you permanently, if you're okay with that."

"I'm surprised you're even suggesting that after trying to kill us so many times." I said.

"I was tricked by Saige!" she shouted. "But when I found out she was dead, I wanted to avenge her. I realized that I was a fool for believing that you were evil."

"Technically, she's not dead." I said. "She's Jonathan's vivosaur now."

"Wait, what?!" she shouted in surprise. "That little nerd is controlling that savage creep?!"

"Yep!" Jonathan said as he walked into the room. "And I heard everything. And so did Kelli."

"Hi, guys!" Kelli said, walking in at that moment.

"Why were you guys eavesdropping?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Jonathan said. "We just happened to hear Argis and listened to what she had to say, and we stood by in case she tried to hurt you." He turned to Argis. "And just so you know, I don't mind being called a nerd, but don't say it like it's a bad thing, please."

Saige suddenly appeared next to him in her human form. "And I don't like being called a savage creep at all!" she said.

"Saige, get back in your medal." Jonathan shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Saige shouted.

"You're my vivosaur, so I can command you to do what I want!" Jonathan shouted.

"I don't like being your vivosaur, even though I don't have a choice." She said. "I hate living in a house with a creepy nerd, the crazy bitch that killed me, a girl that claims to be a damn naiad with powers over water, some weirdo with the stupid nickname of 'Magic Buster,' and all your vivosaurs that won't shut up at night, especially your twin Tefflas…"

*Jonathan's POV*

"HEY!" we all shouted at once. Dina was especially angry over being called a 'crazy bitch.'"

"I don't care if you have a grudge against me or not!" Dina shouted. "You have no right to call me a bitch!"

"Shut up, bitch!" Saige said just to make Dina even more angry.

"Shut up!" Dina shouted.

"Make me!" Saige said. "I dare you!"

That's when Dina snapped. She teleported behind Saige, summoned an electrified katana, and slashed at her, only for Saige to transform into her dinaurian form, grab the blade and throw Dina across the room, ripping the sword from her grip as she did. Dina hit the wall with a loud thud and crumpled to the ground, unconscious, blood streaking down the wall where her head hit. Saige then threw the sword at Dina.

But it never hit.

It never even came close.

But it did hit someone.

To everyone's shock, Kelli jumped in front of the blade and was stabbed by it instead.

"NO!" I shouted. I started to run over to her, but Saige suddenly summoned claws on her hands and slashed at me, slicing deep into my side. I collapsed from the injury, but I didn't lose consciousness, despite my inability to move. I watched as Saige walked over to me to finish me off, but Argis summoned a sword and sliced Saige's stomach, returning her to her medal.

"Damn…" she said weakly before returning to the medal.

"What did I miss?!" Kira shouted as she walked in. Then she saw the aftermath of the fight and freaked out. She turned to Argis. "What the hell did you do to them?!"

"Kira…" I said weakly. "It wasn't her… It was one of my vivosaurs…"

"Which one?" She asked.

"Saige…" I said weakly. I saw a look of shock on her face as I passed out.

*Kira's POV*

After Jonathan lost consciousness, I apologized to Argis for the false accusation and helped her get them to the hospital. Kelli somehow had a golden katana stuck in her chest, so she was the most critical. The doctors said that it just missed all her vital organs, which made me relax a bit. Jonathan was next with three large gashes in his side, but they quickly closed the wounds and stopped the bleeding. Dina was the least critical with a large cut in the back of her head and a concussion. I was afraid that her skull had been damaged with the amount of blood on the wall, but I relaxed when I heard that I was wrong about that.

"I'm glad they're all okay now." I said after finally hearing the good news.

"Same here." Argis said. "But I have a feeling that there's something off about Kelli…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know…" she said. "She didn't look quite the same. Maybe it was just the angle of the light…"

"I'm sure it's nothing." I said. "Why don't we go visit them and see how they're doing?"

Argis nodded in agreement and we went in to visit Dina first.

**Chapter 26 is done! Next chapter, I will tie with the amount of chapters in my main story! (That's if you don't count the alternate endings as separate chapters.) Keep reading and reviewing!**


	27. Chapter 27: The Goddess of the Water

**Chapter 27 is here! I am tied with my main story as far as the number of chapters! (That's if you don't count the five endings individually…) Anyways, last chapter, Jonathan was revealed to be paralyzed, so Dina went to heal him. After that was done, they returned to the room that Kira and Kelli were in and found Jen fighting Argis, who was trying to help them. The four teens escaped unharmed thanks to Argis' help. The next day, Dina woke up and found that Argis was staying there at the time. They talked for a while, but Argis made the mistake of insulting Saige, who, after angering Dina into attacking her, attacked all of the teens except Kira, who walked in after Argis defeated Saige. After everything was explained, Kira and Argis took the other three to the hospital. This takes place where it left off, and it starts in Kelli's POV. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 27: The Goddess of the Water

*Kelli's POV*

I woke up in a hospital bed. I was hooked up to an IV drip and several machines to measure my vital signs. There was also a breathing mask over my face.

Annoyed, I ripped the mask off of my face and threw it into the corner of the room. Then I ripped out the IV drip and removed the sensors. I didn't need them, despite just recovering from being stabbed by an electrified sword.

I noticed a glass of water on a tray next to my hospital bed, which cheered me up briefly. I tried to draw power from it, but for some reason, I couldn't, which worried me. Drawing power from water didn't require energy, so it couldn't be because my powers were too weak. At first I thought maybe Kira was nearby and her "Magic Buster" was interfering with my powers, but then I sat up and a strand of hair fell in front of my face. I panicked because it was no longer blue. My highlights were gone, so my hair was just plain blonde now.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket to use it as a mirror. When I saw myself in it, I had to bite back a scream.

My ears weren't pointy and my eyes, instead of being blue, were now rainbow colors.

I suddenly felt like I was going to throw up, but I had to hold that back. I knew what was happening. And it wouldn't do any good to act like I was unfazed by it.

I was no longer a naiad. I was just Kelli Willows, a species not my own, officially weak and pathetic. A nobody.

I found a pen on my bedside table next the glass and a gum wrapper in my pocket, so I left a note for the good doctors and my supernatural friends:

_**Going home. Extreme emergency occurred. Don't worry though, be back soon.**_

_**- Kelli**_

_It's not much, but it'll have to do…_ I thought.

With that, I left the hospital and headed home.

*Timeskip/Scene Change*

I placed my hand on the runestone guarding the entrance to the naiads' realm like I always did and nearly fainted in relief when I felt the familiar tingle in the palm of hand when water would spiral out and flow through the lines cut in the rock, granting me access to one of the few truly magic places left in the world. And truth be told, I went weak in the knees when I heard the gurgle of liquid. But something went wrong immediately - there was water, but it was such a dark shade of blue. It was almost black. Pain shot through my arm. The runes rearranged themselves into a message: _**Access denied. Intruder detected. Vacate the premises presently or the sentries will destroy you.**_

I'd met the sentries once; gargantuan golems made out of the hardest ice with glowing, watery eyes. They had no feelings and were virtually indestructible, with more power than the king of our realm. The ultimate guards.

_Crap!_ I thought. _I need to get out of here, now!_

I looked around frantically for another way in. To my equal happiness and confusion, I found one. Some ten feet away from the runestone, over the stream, there was a gash in the air, like someone had taken a knife to the sky. Through the cut in the air I could see home, the rivers snaking through the sky and the floating islands. Even my teepee. I had a brief flashback to reading Philip Pullman's _The Subtle Knife _as a kid, with Will and his knife that did pretty much exactly what I saw in front of me. But the loud splashes behind me that may or may not have belonged to the sentries' footsteps snapped me out of my reverie. I pushed away the flaps of the human world and tumbled through the hole in the sky, free-falling home.

*Meanwhile, with Kira and Argis, Kira's POV*

We visited Dina and Jonathan, who were both awake and conscious, but Jonathan was having trouble moving due to the gashes in his side. Dina healed him and after a while, we went to visit Kelli.

She wasn't there.

We looked around and I found a note. It was clearly Kelli's writing, so I showed it to the others.

"I didn't know she had a home of her own." Dina said.

"And what did she mean by an 'extreme emergency?'" Jonathan asked. "A death in her family, maybe?"

"Maybe there was something wrong with her." Argis said.

"Let's go look for her." I said. With that, we left to search for Kelli.

*Meanwhile, back with Kelli*

I landed hard on my side in the only body of water in the realm that wasn't flying: the river Icaun, named after the first king of the naiads, Icaunus. (Great piece of stupid information to know when I might be dying or mortally injured, I know.) The realm was oddly quiet, like all the inhabitants were asleep.

_Or dead_, the evil little voice in the back of my head said, but I pushed that thought aside, despite the fact it could very well be true.

Part of me wanted to send my chickens out to scout the area, but I wasn't sure they'd listen to me anymore, with the distinct possibility I wasn't a naiad anymore.

That thought confused me almost as much as the tear in reality had. How could I not be a naiad? It wasn't something you just became, unless some shaman did some serious magic on you. Even then, I didn't think you'd get naiad powers, especially not the ones not even people like Jonathan had. Turning into water, for example, even if you could only do it for a really limited time like me.

I jogged across the river and through the realm until I reached the king's tent. It was open and unguarded, which I found weird, but I tried getting in anyhow. I didn't get more than my foot through the entrance, though, because a blast of blackish water like the stuff I had conjured when trying to use the runestone hit it and the whole thing exploded and sent me flying backwards.

"What the -?" I started to say while getting to my feet, but I heard the sound of rushing water. Thousands of gallons of the stuff. I barely had time to scramble to my feet and dash away from the river when an enormous black waterfall came crashing down.

A girl, who looked a little older than me came walking on top of the water towards me. She had chin-length red curls, was wearing a dress like Taylor Swift wore in the video for _Safe and Sound_, a bow and quiver on her back, and here's the part that made me dizzy- rainbow eyes like the ones I had now.

She saw me and trained an arrow on me, but narrowed her eyes at me and lowered her bow. The girl lifted her chin in recognition to me, though we had never met, and offered me her hand.

"Brooklyn," she said. Her voice was dry and slightly raspy, like she had a sore throat. "Come with me, we don't have much time."

"Brooklyn? Who's that?"

"Oh great," the girl muttered, "She's blonder than I thought." She then cleared her throat. "Brooklyn of the Raging Stream. Is that not your name?"

"My name is Kelli Willows, freak. Now, what have you done with the naiads?" I bit my lip and five small feather-looking things made out of black water appeared in my left palm, one on each finger. With a growing fascination I saw the feathers appear in right hand as well, until I had feathers surrounding both my hands. They didn't stop after that, but they spread out in front of me and joined and multiplied. After a few seconds I had a spiral of watery feathers surrounding me and leading up into the sky. The girl looked up and her multicolored eyes widened, then she looked back at me and chuckled.

"So you're not afraid to use the secret art?" she said. "I'm afraid I used mine already, and I'll need to recharge, but at least this way things will be more interesting." The smile slid off her face. "You asked me what I did with the pointy-eared _things_ keeping you from your true destiny? From your true family, your people?"

My heart was pounding and my arms were getting heavy from the strain from holding up the amazing amount of magical energy for so long. I grit my teeth and flung the spiral at the redhead, who waved aside like it was merely a fly. She opened her mouth and with a bellow, a blast of water flew out, knocking me over.

"Brooklyn, Kelli, whatever you're calling yourself these days, shut up and listen." She said. "The tear in reality will close soon - it's been there for a week, and I hate overusing the subtle knife. So be nice, or I'll be forced to knock you out and drag you home."

I decided to just shut up.

"To answer your query, Brooklyn, I killed them." She explained. "We need you. Your magical energy is going to cause disaster if we don't start dealing with it properly." She crossed her arms and sat down on the water about ten feet front of me, sighing. "As for who 'we' are, to answer your unspoken question... Well, let's start with names. I am Morgan of the Falling Waters. Despite what the naiads told you, your name is Brooklyn. You belong to the clan of the Raging Stream. We are gods. Not gods like you'd think, though. We are not immortal, nor do people worship us. In fact most aren't aware of our existence at all. But the power the greatest of us wield is so immense we have been deemed the gods of water. Around sixteen years ago, the clan of the Raging Stream -your clan- was attacked by the naiads. We were aware that we water gods were not, ah, the best of friends with the naiads, but we felt as though we had settled our differences the year before, after the Great War of the Sea. Alas, that wasn't the case. But the council of the gods voted and we came to the conclusion that it would be foolish to shatter the fragile peace we had come to with the water nymphs. So as a peace offering, we gave them you. At first they were confused - what would they do with a newborn goddess? But we lied to them, saying you were destined to be one of the seven kin of Purgatory, as according to ancient human legend. The naiads bought it, but even so, we all knew that Purgatory or not, you were powerful. So we made you a naiad. They had shamans that could do things we could not, and they drugged you at monthly intervals so you would remain a fake nymph. They taught you their magic. They even went so far as to bestow the legendary birds upon you, as a kind of seal on your powers. But over the past few weeks, you've been through more than the magic could handle. Hell, you died. I believe it was the magical icy shell that the one girl created on you that broke the spell - that's incredibly powerful magic in the hands of an incredibly powerful human. In the shell, most other magics wouldn't affect you, and definitely not preternatural magic like what you are able to use. But god or not, we were going to get you one way or another. The gods are falling apart; we've been being attacked by armies of darkness and beasts of lava and frost. We need somebody with your power to -"

At first I wasn't sure why Morgan had stopped talking. Her words made sense to me in this eerie way, but at the same time they were throwing me into a tizzy.

_Armies of darkness and beasts of lava and frost?!_ I thought. _It sounds like someone other than Argis and Dina that has copies of Frigi and Igno attacked them… but the armies of darkness… what is that supposed to mean?_

I felt crushed and devastated by the loss of everybody I've ever known, and the deaths of true family and people, but that shouldn't have mattered to her; it hadn't for the first part of her speech.

All I knew is that I had a very hard time breathing at that very second. But then a trickle of blood dripped out of the corner of my mouth and things ever so slowly started fading to black.

I fell first to my knees, then onto my face in the grass. I could hear Morgan yelling and a voice I should have recognized replying calmly back, but they sounded tinny and far away.

_I understand what she meant now…_ I thought as more blood streamed up my throat and out of my mouth. I couldn't breathe at all by that point, nor could I move, nor could I use my powers.

Then things went completely black and an uncomfortably familiar feeling overtook me as I died for a second time.

*Morgan's POV*

I noticed Brooklyn stiffen out from the corner of my eye. I turned my focus back to her, and I had to bite back a scream at what I saw - a girl who looked around my age with white hair was standing behind her, smirking, and blood was trickling out of Brooklyn's mouth. She fell from her crouching position onto her knees and then her face. I really had to suppress my shrieks then: a knife was sticking out of her back. From where it was stuck, it would have easily punctured her lung.

"Brooklyn!" I yelled, rushing over to her, but the girl thrust her hand forward and a sword with green runic marks appeared in it, its tip resting on my throat. I stopped in my tracks.

"Not so fast, ginger," the white-haired girl (who I now recognized as the attacker of the gods) said. "I killed her fair and square. You try to save her, or attack me, and I kill you, as well."

"What do you want, Jennifer?" I snapped, pushing the sword away. "A million dollars?"

She laughed. Then her laughter stopped abruptly and she summoned a small army of ninjas with electric claws. "Revenge, Morgan." She said with an evil tone in her voice. "Actually, come to think of it, I've always wanted to have a bout with you, but I guess that'll have to wait."

"Wait?" I arched an eyebrow and flung the subtle knife at her head. It lodged itself in her cheek, which wouldn't kill her, but certainly put her out of action for a while. She tugged the knife out, causing the blood to flow even more rapidly. "Why not fight now?" I asked.

She glared at me. "Because I don't feel like it, ginger," she spat, and stalked off, through the slash in the sky. I picked up Brooklyn's corpse and started dragging her through the river by her long blonde hair. God or not, I figured I'd take her to a human hospital, at least until I figured out what to do about her situation.

A smartphone of fell out of Brooklyn's pocket, which I managed to catch before it hit the water. It wasn't locked and I mentally thanked the blonde's naivety. Scrolling through her contacts I stopped at D. there was a contact labeled _Dina Johnson, call in case of emergency._ I hit call. The Dina person picked up quickly, after two rings.

"Kelli, where are you?" she demanded, her voice full of worry.

"I'm not sure who this Kelli person is," I lied calmly, then decided to go back to the truth. "However, an acquaintance of mine, Brooklyn of the Raging Stream, has recently been killed by a girl with white hair and magical swords. I am aware you might be of some assistance, as Brooklyn labeled your contact with the words 'call in case of emergency.'"

There was a long pause on the other end. Finally I heard a sigh and the girl said, "Well, Kelli's the only person I know who wrote something like that on her contacts list. I don't care if she's changed her name or anything, but if there was a girl with white hair and a magic sword, things are sort of getting serious. Where are you two?"

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you that." I said. "But shall we meet somewhere?"

"Um...Icegrip Plateau?" she suggested

"Well, people might notice if I carry a dead body around there." I said. "What about the island off the coast of the Petrified Woods?"

"That's really far away," Dina Johnson sighed.

"Perhaps, but I'm standing pretty much there right now, and if Je- I mean, the white-haired girl's death is important to both of us I had better get moving." I said.

"...Okay. I'll be there in a half hour." She replied after a short pause and a sigh.

"We don't have that long," I snapped.

"Do you have any better ideas?" she snapped back.

"Where are you right now?" I asked. "I can help you get here faster."

After another long pause she told me that she was currently searching Icegrip Plateau's residential area, and I used that time to exit the naiads' realm and cut a window through the air for her to walk through.

A brown-haired boy with bright blue eyes, a strangely familiar silver-haired girl with orange eyes, and two orange-haired girls wandered through the hole in reality. One of the orange-haired girls, the one who was slightly taller, shifted uncomfortably on the balls of her feet and I felt my powers slowly draining out of me.

"Stop that," I said, much to everyone's surprise, including my own.

"Stop what?" the boy asked.

"One of you is negating my powers, and I happen to need them if I'm going to kill Jennifer." Her name slipped out without me wanting it to, and I clapped a hand over my mouth. All of the other people's eyes widened in shock again.

"You know Jen? How?" the shorter orange-haired girl asked.

"Not important," I said. "Now, which one of you is Dina Johnson?" The same girl raised her hand. I set Brooklyn down in front of her and started walking away. "Do whatever, I guess," I said.

"By the way, sorry about the issue with negating your powers." The girl that looked like a taller version of Dina Johnson said. "It's a natural power of mine. I'm surprised it didn't negate the tear in reality you created, though…"

"Just do what you can to help her." I said. "I need to find Jennifer."

They waved me goodbye. Well, more like shooed me away, and I set off in the same direction Jennifer had. It was going to be a looong day.

*Kira's POV*

Dina knelt down beside Kelli's body, pulled out the knife, and started to try healing her. I watched for a few seconds but there wasn't any change in Kelli's pale face. After that I started to think about that weird redhead with the rainbow eyes earlier.

_What had she called Kelli? _I thought._ Brooklyn, right? _I had a murky memory of having a patient named Brooklyn once, when I had still worked at the hospital. So it was obviously a name.

She was a weird patient. Her blood type was sorta nonexistent (we ended up naming it C) and she kept barfing, every five seconds. On some drug that was eating her intestines. Come to think of it, she sort of looked like Kelli...if Kelli didn't have blue highlights and... had rainbow eyes.

Wait a second. Kelli's hair wasn't blue and stripey anymore. I wanted to open one of her eyes just to see what color they were, but I didn't want to disturb the healing process.

There was a long, awkwardly silent, painstaking twenty-five minutes after I had that thought. I clocked it. During that time Jonathan and I had tried talking to Dina, but she hadn't responded. We tried talking to each other but we really didn't have much to talk about. Once, in the distance, there was an explosion, but we ignored that. Didn't want to think about what had caused it.

Eventually Dina looked up, looking fairly weak, which was understandable with how long it took to heal Kelli. "I have good news and bad news," she panted.

"I'm going to follow tradition and take the good news first," said Jonathan. I nodded in agreement. Dina stood up and brushed her bangs away from her face.

"The good news is that she isn't dead." She said. "The bad news is that I think she's in a coma. She's barely breathing and her heartbeat is really slow. It's weird, though - it doesn't matter if she's dead or not, it shouldn't have taken me this long for me to at least get something. It's like..."

"She isn't human," I finished for her. "I'm sorry I didn't say it before, but I sorta just figured it out. I had a patient like her once. Weird blood and rainbow eyes, she was drugged on something that was eating her intestines. I actually think that it was Kelli, only she was checked in under the name Brooklyn."

We stood there for a minute or two, letting that sink in. I was about to tell them about the things that happened, just to fill the silence, but I didn't get the chance.

"I was?" Someone asked.

"Kelli!" we all shouted.

Kelli tried pushing herself into an upright position, but she fell. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up, but dropped her when I saw her eyes. They were multicolored, just like that thirteen-year-old's were all those three years ago.

"Sorry…" I said. "But your eyes just confirmed my suspicions."

"Nevermind that." Kelli said. "What happened?"

"You died. Again." Jonathan took her other hand and helped me pull her up again.

"Oh yeah. I think I was stabbed." She replied. She started looking around.

"In the lung," Dina said, "So you drowned in your own blood. Kelli-"

"Where's Morgan?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Who's Morgan?" I knelt down next to her. "Kelli, or Brooklyn, whatever, actually, drop it. I think you might be suffering from the shock-"

"Morgan, the girl with red curly hair. And the dress. And Kelli is fine. Great, actually."

"How do you know her? And why do you care?" Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows. "No offense, but she just so happened to be standing on this teensy weensy island, armed with a bow and a magic knife, next to your dead body. She blamed it on Jen, but how are we supposed to know she didn't kill you herself?"

"She was in front of me when I died." Kelli said. "If I was stabbed in the back, she couldn't have done it, and if I was stabbed in the chest, which I wasn't, I would have seen it. Please, guys. I'm blonde but I'm not that blonde."

"Okay then. Well, she left," Dina explained. "So what now?"

Kelli sighed and stared at the ground. "I have a lot to tell you guys."

**That's chapter 27! And thanks for your help, Reegreeg! (Most of the storyline of this chapter was hers) To all the rest of you, keep reading and reviewing!**


	28. Chapter 28: The Final Battle

**Chapter 28 is here! Last chapter, a lot happened, and it was mostly created by Reegreeg, so you'll have to reread it if you need a recap. Sorry about that. This takes place where it left off. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 28: The Final Battle

*Dina's POV*

"It turns out that I'm not a naiad named Kelli Willows." Kelli said. "My identity was changed and I was tricked into believing I was a naiad and learned to use their powers. The magic that kept me as a naiad must have been interfered with when I was frozen in the ice dome Dina created, causing it not to reactivate when it was supposed to."

"So then… who are you?" I asked.

"My real name is Brooklyn of the Raging Stream." She said. "You guys can still call me Kelli, or you can call be Brooklyn, whichever you prefer. It turns out that I am a goddess of water."

"Wait, you're a goddess?!" I shouted in surprise.

"In a way." She said. "Not the kind that people worship, or that are immortal. We have god-like powers, though."

"So why are you here?" Jonathan asked.

"I tried to get into the naiad realm, but Morgan had killed the naiads and left a tear in reality for me to get in through." She said. "I was denied access through the runestone, but that tear left me an escape from the sentries. Morgan explained everything to me, but Jen stabbed me in the back while I was trying to process what she had said."

"What did she say?" Jonathan asked.

She explained the story that Morgan had told her.

"So Jen attacked your people and Morgan was recruiting you to fight back?" I asked. Kelli nodded.

"Now…" Kelli said. "Which way did they go?"

"They went that way." Argis said, pointing in the direction that Morgan had ran.

"Then let's go." Kelli said.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?!" Jonathan shouted.

"I'm going to help out!" Kelli replied.

"Shouldn't you rest?" Kira asked. "You just got revived."

"I am strong enough to fight." She said.

"We're going with you." I said.

"This isn't your fight." Kelli said. "That girl is trying to kill my real family. This is personal."

"But you're our friend." I said. "We're going to help you, and you won't convince us otherwise!"

"If you want to get yourself killed, you can follow me." she said. "Stay away if you want to live!"

"Let's go." I said.

Kelli sped off at an unnaturally high speed, but we managed to keep up using our powers. She stopped in the middle of a field and looked around.

"How far could she have gone that quickly?!" Kelli shouted.

"Brooklyn?!" someone shouted. "Is that you?!"

"Morgan?!" Kelli shouted. "Where are you?!"

The girl suddenly appeared in front of us in a burst of blackish water.

"Why did you bring them?" Morgan asked, pointing her bow and arrow at me.

"I couldn't convince them to stay back." Kelli said.

The girl lowered her bow. "Whatever." She said. "If they die, it'll be their fault."

"We know." I said. "But we don't care."

She glared at us, but she looked away and fired her bow at someone. The arrow stuck in something in midair. It turned into Jen.

"You can see her when she's invisible?!" I shouted in surprise.

"Yes." She said. "Now are we going to fight her or what?"

"Let's go!" I shouted. I summoned some of the coolest weapons I've ever used, in my opinion. I created electrified metal claws on my feet and my left hand. My right hand had a silver katana with electric arcs around it in it.

"That's new…" Jonathan said. "Since when can you summon metal objects?"

"I don't know." I said. "It's actually not what I meant to do, but it's better than what I planned!"

"You're not human, Dina." Jen said. "And neither am I."

"What are you talking about?" I shouted. "I'm a human that was given artificial powers! And I already knew you weren't!"

"I'm really a demon warrior." Jen said. "Demons aren't what they are stereotyped to look like. They really look like humans with demonic magic powers."

"That explains a lot." I said.

"She's not the only one." Jonathan said. "I'm a demonic warrior, too. And so are you, Dina."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I can't even use demon magic!"

"Yes, you can." Jonathan said. "And so can I."

"So you already knew." Jen said. "Then let's see what you can do!"

She raised her hand at me, forming a glowing magic circle in front of her. A beam of fire shot from it straight at me. I raised my sword.

_If I can truly use magic, maybe this will work!_ I thought. I slashed at the beam as it was about to hit me. The beam actually stopped firing and seemed to retract back to the magic circle. We were all unharmed.

"So you know one spell." Jen said. "But you don't know anything about your potential!"

"Wanna bet?!" I shouted. I had figured out my power now, so I decided to experiment with it.

She fired magic fire beams at me at different angles with seemingly random timing. I used a lightning dash to fly at her and my new magic to avoid the attacks. The beams missed the others because Jonathan created a magic shield around them. I was about to hit her, but one of the blasts appeared before I could dodge it. The beam hit me and blew me back a short distance, but I fired a beam of magic lightning at her to counter the attack. The beams collided and exploded. My lightning beam split into several lightning bolts that all hit Jen and stunned her.

"Take this!" I shouted as I sliced the air with my sword, releasing a razor-sharp wave of energy at her. She created a shield, but the blade cut her shield and sliced off her arm. She screamed and dropped to her knees. I landed right in front of her and put my claws up to her throat.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter." She said. "It doesn't involve you. Only Morgan and Brooklyn were involved in my plan."

Just then, Argis and Jonathan appeared behind me with swords in their hands, ready to kill Jen if she tried anything. Kelli appeared behind her with a water sword, and Morgan walked up to her with her bow and arrow aimed at Jen's head.

"I am defeated, I admit." She said. "So I may as well tell you what's going on. And just so you know, Dina, those beams weren't lethal. They were to stun you and keep you from killing me."

"If you didn't want me dead, what did you want from me?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said. "Brooklyn and Morgan are old enemies of mine, so I was trying to get revenge."

"So what did we have to do with it?" Jonathan asked.

"You, Argis, and Dina were never meant to be involved." Jen said somewhat weakly. The blood loss was affecting her. If she waited too much longer, she would die.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Argis was once my friend, and Jonathan was yours." She said.

"So what did I have to do with anything?" I asked.

"I never…meant to… hurt… you…" she said. Her breathing was getting very shallow and quick. She was desperately gasping for air.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Di…na… I'm… your… s…" she said weakly. She never managed to finish the sentence. She lost consciousness and died shortly after.

"I wonder what she was trying to say…" Jonathan said.

"I don't know for sure, but I think she was trying to say she was my sister…" I said. "But if that's true, why did she attack us?"

"Like she said, you weren't the targets." Morgan said. "Now we should get her back to the human world for burial."

I retracted my claws and nodded. Morgan pulled out a knife and sliced a hole in the air, creating a portal to Cranial Isle. People freaked out when they saw the dead body, but we took it to the island hospital for them to take care of the rest, since there was nothing we could do.

I was upset over killing someone that may have been family, but I had no choice. It was that or let me and my friends die.

Soon, our lives were somewhat back to normal. Jonathan and I stayed together in the same house because of the medal, which we mostly only went into at night. Argis, Kira, and Kelli stayed with us, but Kelli had to visit her real family, so she left for a while. Jonathan and Argis taught me how to use the magic powers that I had, and it didn't take long for me to pretty much master the abilities.

Things were going surprisingly well now.

**That's chapter 28! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	29. Chapter 29: Jonathan's Ultimate Secret

**So… this was originally going to be a new story, but I realized I could tie it into this one, so I decided to do that. It does tie in a few things with my other stories and is a bit crazy. But, oh well! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 29: Jonathan's Ultimate Secret

*Jonathan's POV*

Life for the Super Patrol Team has been crazy lately. Apparently, the revival machine worked on Dina's friends, but its effect was somehow seriously delayed. However, they were all placed in dino medals when is worked. Because of this, I have somehow found myself as the owner of the newly revived "Vivoteens." There are seven of them now. In addition to Rupert, Todd, Pauleen, Selena, and Banette being Vivoteens, Argis and Dina have now become Vivoteens due to a random guy with a gun and a knife shooting Dina to death and stabbing Argis. I killed him and revived Dina and Argis with the revival machine, so now I own all seven medals.

Kira left a while back, not saying where she was going or why, and Kelli never returned from visiting her family. We haven't seen or heard from them since, and they won't answer their phones, leaving us worried. Also, Dina decided to officially break up with Rupert and fell in love with me. (As if it wasn't already official... She called it official by saying it to Rupert in front of the others…) It probably had something to do with his attempt to kill us… I wonder why she even trusted him enough to revive him and let him stay with us after that…

I somehow gained a few new powers recently. One is power over the element of earth. I finally mastered it. Another of them is the ability to manipulate the temperature of items I touch, allowing me to burn, melt, freeze, or even boil anything I come into contact with. I like to call it thermokinesis. Selena did a little research using my DNA and figured out why I have this ability. She said it had something to do with the amount of molecular movement being different in almost every molecule of my body. I didn't fully understand it myself, but I do understand how to use it, which, in my opinion, is all that matters.

But there's one ability I have always had, but I never told anyone about it. It isn't really much of a power itself, but I can channel my powers into it.

"Hey, Jonathan!" Dina shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts. "It's dinner time!" I looked at the clock next to me. I had been sitting on my bed writing in a journal for a few hours, not even realizing how long I had been there.

"Be right there, Dina!" I shouted, closing my journal and sealing it with a spell. What I write in my journal is nobody's business but mine. I placed it in a drawer of my nightstand and walked to the dining room.

After dinner, I pulled Dina aside to talk to her. We all lived at my house now, due to the medal issue. Speaking of which, Dina and I still share the joined medal, though I don't go into it much except at night. I leave the others' medals on the nightstand next to our medal because I don't like the others bugging us while we're trying to sleep by telepathy or physically being there.

This was a special exception, though. We both entered the medal and I turned it temporarily into an empty field.

"Exactly why are we here?" Dina asked.

"There's something I want to show you that I've never shown anyone before." I said. "Please don't freak out about this, though, and don't tell anyone else."

"Okay…" Dina said.

"This is going to seem weird at first, and it'll be awkward for me, too…" I said. "Here goes…"

I pulled my shirt off, which Dina seemed slightly creeped out over.

"I warned you that it would seem awkward at first." I said. "However, it's about to get even weirder…"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

At that moment, the air around my back rippled slightly and formed into two semi-transparent structures on my back.

"What are those?" she asked.

"No turning back now…" I mumbled to myself. The structures expanded and unfolded into a pair of large transparent dragon wings, causing Dina to jump back in shock.

"Dina…" I said. "You already knew I wasn't a normal human. And you knew I had powers that I wasn't born with. But know this: these aren't just any ordinary wings. And as a hint, demon magic can be used only by people who are fully demons or born to at least one demon parent. And I'm not a full demon, but I am not really human at all."

"Then what are you?" she asked.

"I'm a divine hybrid." I said. "I'm half demon, half angel. I am the first known divine crossover. I am Jonathan, the Angel of Darkness!"

**And I'm ending it here. Those of you who have previously seen this chapter may notice that I changed Jonathan's title from the Angel of Hell to the Angel of Darkness. Reason is in the next chapter. See you next chapter! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	30. Chapter 30: Jonathan's Second Secret

**Chapter 30 is here! Now, I called Jonathan the Angel of Hell last time, but I was really deciding between that and the Angel of Darkness. In the end, I decided that I am going to change his title to the Angel of Darkness because Angel of Hell made me think of the Hell's Angels, and I didn't like that idea.. I may or may not change it in the previous chapter, but I will act from here on as if that is what he had said. I had something in the original version of this chapter that I realized was not very appropriate to my audiences, so I changed it. Sorry about that for those who read it previously. That said, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 30: Jonathan's Second Secret

*Dina's POV*

"I am Jonathan, the Angel of Darkness!" Jonathan said.

"Wha-?" I said in shock. "Wait…" I said after a moment. "I fell in love with someone who's not even a human?!"

"Yes." He said. "But you also fell in love with someone who is completely unique. No one else can say that they fell in love with a demon-angel mix, because there are no others like that."

"Why did you keep this a secret?" I asked.

"Because…" he started. "I had to. To protect my friends, I knew that no one could ever know about it. They would come after me, and in turn, come after you. I don't blame you if you hate me for not telling you. I should have never joined you guys. I put you in danger, and I can't let it stay that way." He said, hanging his head and closing his eyes. He folded up his wings and turned around. "It's my fault that you were put in the middle of all of this."

"Jonathan…" I said, tears forming in my eyes. "I don't care if it puts me in danger! This isn't your fault! Don't blame yourself for everything that happens to your friends!"

"And why would you even care?" he asked. "I lied to you and put you in serious danger, I turned your ex-boyfriend against you, and because of me, your life was screwed up…"

"Because despite all of that, I still love you!" I shouted, causing him to lift his head and turn back towards me. "Please… Don't leave…"

"Even after all the trouble I've caused, you still have feelings towards me?" he asked. "Another major problem is that I'm not a human. How can you love someone like me?"

"I don't care whether you're human or not!" I shouted. "I'm not human either! But who cares about that?! You loved me when no one else did… I loved you more than I could have loved Rupert… And on top of all that, honestly, you are the only reason I am alive right now… And I don't mean because you saved my life on multiple occasions…"

"It was because of me that you had to be saved in the first place…" he said. "I can't let it happen again…"

"Why do you think this is your fault?!" I shouted. "You didn't do anything to cause any of this! Name one thing you did that could have caused this!" He stayed silent. "See?! You can't even come up with a reason for it 'being your fault!'" I shouted.

He sighed. "You'll have to settle for Rupert, Dina…" he said. "I love you, but I love you too much to put you in danger. I'm doing this to protect you…"

"If people were after me before you came along, how can you think it was because of you?!" I shouted.

"Were those people demon warriors?" he asked.

"No, but…" I started.

"Exactly my point." He said, cutting me off.

"But Argis is on our side, and Jen is dead!" I shouted. "They're the elite warriors, so there's no one else after us! Now what's your excuse?!"

He sighed again. "Dina…" he started.

"Don't try to make another excuse about it!" I shouted, cutting him off.

"I was going to apologize." He said. "You're right. No one else is going to challenge us because no one else is strong enough to do so. The only demon that has enough power to rival us is the devil himself."

"And you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened." I said. "Argis admitted that Saige hired her, and Saige attacked us long before she knew about you. You weren't the reason for this. I was. If anyone is putting anyone in danger, it's me who's putting you in danger. And you know what? I really don't care if you're Jonathan, The Angel of Darkness or Jonathan, the demon warrior, or even just a human with special abilities. I love you for **who** you are, not **what** you are. To me, you're Jonathan, the amazing boyfriend, no matter what you think of yourself."

"Thank you, Dina." He said after a moment. "That means a lot to me. And you're right. This isn't my fault. But it's not yours, either. The only ones at fault are the ones who attacked us. They chose to fight, and they suffered the consequences."

I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him and pulling him into a kiss.

"Maybe we should go back to the real world so the others know we're okay…" I said after we separated.

"Good idea." Jonathan said. He folded his wings up and they disappeared again, then he put his shirt back on and we returned to the real world. Rupert did **not** look happy when he saw us, and the others were staring at us, as well.

"Oh, come on, guys!" I said. "We weren't even gone that long!"

"Actually, you were gone for almost a half hour." Selena said. "Twenty-seven minutes and thirty-five seconds, to be exact…"

"It was that long?" Jonathan said questioningly.

"Why would I lie about that?" Selena asked. "We were starting to get concerned…"

"I was concerned at about the ten-minute mark, digadig!" Pauleen said.

"I was concerned the moment they left the room." Rupert said.

"What the heck were you guys even doing in there?" Todd asked.

"That's between me and Jonathan." I said.

"Were you guys making out or something?" Banette asked.

"Rupert thinks you two were doing something a bit worse than that..." Selena said, trying to embarrass us and Rupert. It worked, though… All three of our faces turned a very deep red at the mention of it.

"What the hell, guys?!" I shouted. "Get your minds out of the gutter! We were just talking!"

"I can tell by your reaction that there was more to it." Rupert said. "If you were just talking, what were you talking about, and why did you have to leave the room for so long?"

"A secret of mine that you don't need to know about, you damned pervert!" Jonathan snapped.

"Whatever, Jonathan…" Rupert said. At this point, I was very tempted to punch him in the face and knock him out, but Jonathan held me back by putting his arm out in front of me.

"Leave him alone." Jonathan said. "Let him think what he wants. We know the truth, and that's all that matters." He then turned to Rupert. "However, he does deserve a bit of a punishment for being such a pervert, and for trying to kill us before…" Jonathan stared at Rupert for a moment and his eyes glowed. A small burst of blue light shot from his eyes at such a high speed that I barely even saw it. It hit Rupert in the head. It didn't leave any physical injuries, but he suddenly started shaking and fell, like he was having a seizure. After a moment, he stopped moving. I just stood there in shock.

"What the hell did you diga-do to him, digadig?!" Pauleen shouted in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry, he's just stunned." Jonathan said. "I hit him with a psychic energy bolt, which is the equivalent of shooting him with a stun gun."

"Wait, you have psychic powers, too?!" I shouted in surprise.

"Yeah, and I can use psychokinetic powers and even create psychic weapons." He explained. "There's actually a comic book character I know about that has very similar powers…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Just like with what I told you in the medal world, I didn't tell you before because you never asked, and I never had a reason to use them since I met you…" he said.

After everything calmed down and Rupert regained consciousness, we decided to go digging at mount Krakanak. Why Jonathan chose to go there was a mystery to me at the time, but I didn't question his decision.

When we got there, I immediately noticed a girl with robotic arms walking around without a pickaxe. She suddenly stopped and pointed her hand at the ground in front of her. Her arm transformed into what looked like a cannon and fired a plasma blast at the ground. She knelt down and pulled a rock out of the crater she had created, examined it, and put it in her case. I turned to Jonathan, who was staring at the girl with a surprised look.

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do." Jonathan replied. As soon as he said this, the girl turned to look at us. She had what looked like a metal plate on her forehead, and her eyes were the exact same shade of blue as Jonathan's. She looked at Jonathan and had the same expression he did. Her face soon switched to an angry glare when she noticed me, though, and she summoned a glowing blue katana in her right hand and a glowing blue blade on her left fist.

"Who's she?" the girl asked, pointing the blade at me.

"I'm Dina, Jonathan's girlfriend." I said. "Why do you care? Are you his ex-girlfriend or something?"

"Dina, leave her alone." Jonathan said. "She's not my ex-girlfriend. She's closer to being a sister than a girlfriend, and she's very protective of me."

"How cute…" The girl said. "The savior of the world and the most powerful demon warrior. The bravest kid on the Caliosteo Islands fell in love with the shyest one."

"Shut up, Joanna!" Jonathan snapped at her. "Just because **you** don't want me to fall in love doesn't mean I can't!"

"So… Joanna… Why do you care about him so much?" I asked.

"Try sharing half of your soul with someone and you'll be protective of them, too…" Joanna replied.

"What is she talking about, Jonathan?" I asked.

He sighed and started to explain. "Joanna and I are literally linked by the soul. Each of us has half of the soul that was once just mine. She has all the same powers as me, but her demon abilities are stronger than mine."

"And how did she get half of your soul?" I asked.

"She's actually a part of me." he said. "In a way, Joanna is kinda like a genderbent clone of me…"

**And I'm ending it here! Sorry for the semi-inappropriate moment about halfway through… I couldn't resist the temptation to put in an embarrassing moment… Credit for the creation of Joanna goes to me. The psychic powers and the comic book character mentioned are based on a Marvel superhero named Psylocke. She is my second-favorite Marvel superhero, my favorite being X-23, a female clone of Wolverine. (No, this idea did not have any influence on the creation of Joanna.) So, until next time, keep reading and reviewing!**


	31. Chapter 31: Two People, One Soul

**Chapter 31 is here! I decided that I would keep writing, after all... But don't expect updates to be quick anymore. I have writer's block on most of my stories... Anyways, last chapter was pretty lame until the end, where the teens encountered Joanna, Jonathan's female clone. This takes place immediately afterwards. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 31: Two People, One Soul

*Dina's POV*

"A genderbent clone?" I asked. "You mean she's you as a girl?"

"Yes." Jonathan said. "She was created a few years ago. Somehow, she absorbed most of the demon half of my soul, and she also copied all of my memories. She developed an individual personality, though, and she has been very protective of me. Maybe a little overprotective…"

"Hey!" Joanna shouted. "I'm just trying to keep you from dying again! You know I can sense when you die, and you can sense when I die, and I know you've died quite a bit lately. You have a limit, you know!"

"Do you seriously think I don't know that?!" Jonathan shouted.

"I don't know how many more chances you have, but you need to be more careful. This girl isn't worth dying multiple times over." Joanna said.

"Don't try to tell me how to live my life!" Jonathan shouted. "I love her, and I don't care what you think about it!"

"If you die again over her, you won't see her again." Joanna said, clearly threatening both of us.

"Look, just because you don't like her, that doesn't mean I can't!" Jonathan shouted back.

"Both of you, shut up!" I shouted, silencing Jonathan and angering Joanna.

"No, you shut up, you little bitch!" Joanna shouted. She punched the ground, which split in front of her and filled with lava, the split heading straight towards me. Jonathan teleported in front of me and touched the lava, freezing it back to its normal state.

"You have no right to call anyone a bitch right now, Joanna!" Jonathan shouted angrily. Joanna turned her arm into a plasma cannon again and pointed it at me as I moved out from behind Jonathan. She fired a blast, but I slashed at it with a chaotic katana, destroying the blast easily.

"Stop fighting, NOW!" Jonathan shouted. Joanna ignored him and fired a lightning blast, which I manipulated into my own attack, a lightning bomb. I threw it at her and detonated it before she could do anything about it. It knocked her back from the shockwave, but otherwise she was fine. However, she almost fell off of the cliff from the blast. She stood up quickly and teleported behind me with a psychic knife in her right hand. She grabbed me and put the knife up to my throat. I tried to teleport, but she jammed it.

"ENOUGH!" Jonathan shouted as loud as he could. Joanna turned to face him, but she didn't let go of me. "Leave Dina alone, Joanna."

"And if I don't?" Joanna asked threateningly. Jonathan pulled a metal disk out of what seemed to be an invisible backpack or something and electricity arced around him.

"I'll Railgun you if you hurt her!" Jonathan shouted.

"You wouldn't dare." Joanna said.

"You may be a part of me, but we both know if you die, your soul fuses with mine again until you're revived." Jonathan said. "You don't want to test me."

Joanna's eyes narrowed and she tightened her grip on my neck, choking me. "You don't want to test me, either." She said.

"I don't want to hurt you, Joanna." Jonathan said. "But I will if you hurt my girlfriend!"

"You won't hurt me." Joanna said. "You'll just fall to your knees and cry as you try to save her."

At this point, I was starting to black out from the lack of oxygen. I could barely hear what they were saying, but I couldn't do anything because my powers were disabled and there was a knife against my throat.

"I won't hurt you if you don't hurt Dina." Jonathan said.

"But I will." Another voice said. I heard more electrical buzzing and the sound of a coin being flicked into the air. I knew someone was using a Railgun attack, but I knew it wasn't Jonathan because he was right in front of me, and he was the only thing I could see. I saw him say something, but I couldn't hear it. He suddenly disappeared and I saw the orange streak of the Railgun shoot right past my face, missing it by only inches. Jonathan must have changed the direction of the attack so that it missed. But then I felt a pain in my neck as I felt myself start to fall, and I blacked out completely.

*Jonathan's POV*

I had just stopped Rupert from shooting Joanna with the Railgun, but it also had barely missed Dina. There was just one problem.

The attack had hit me instead as I tried to change its direction.

I flew backwards from the force of the attack, crashing into Joanna. I quickly rolled off of her and stood up.

But now there was another problem.

When I hit Joanna, her arm moved enough for her blade to slice Dina's throat. I could tell she wasn't dead yet, but she was slipping away quickly, so I immediately started healing her injury, quickly closing up the wound and restoring her life energy. She woke up as soon as I finished healing her. Her look of excitement quickly switched to a look of shock, but I realized why too late.

I had forgotten to heal my own injury. I was losing a large amount of blood quickly, and I soon became too weak to even move, causing me to fall right on top of Dina. I heard her shout my name, but there was nothing I could do. It was too late for me to heal myself, and Joanna was unconscious. Unless Dina could save me without killing herself, I was going to die. As I had that thought, I started to slip out of consciousness. I fought to stay awake, knowing that if I lost consciousness, I may never wake up again. I was running low on extra chances at life, and I didn't know how many I had left. This may have been my last chance, meaning if I died, I wouldn't come back, no matter what anyone tried. But I couldn't stay awake, and I slowly slipped out of consciousness.

_Goodbye, everyone…_ I thought as I slipped away.

**That's all for this chapter! Keep reading and reviewing! Actually, I no longer care if you people review, as long as you keep reading... I'll still put that at the end of each chapter, though, just because I like saying it.**


End file.
